


His Unspoken Word

by ineffabledaniel



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Biker Gangs, Biker Phil, Blow Jobs, Gang Violence, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mute Dan Howell, Over all gayness, Pastel Dan and Punk Phil, Shower Sex, Skinny Dipping, Smut, Violence, eventually smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-04-01 03:24:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 37,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13989435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineffabledaniel/pseuds/ineffabledaniel
Summary: Phil Lester is the leader of a small town gang. He's got a mean attitude and a thing for the pretty new boy. In the middle of a turf war is he willing to work for him?





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I cannot take all the credit. This is one of the many roleplays I've done with a friend of mine. @ineffabledaniel on tumblr, they played as Dan and I think they've done an amazing job!! If you see this at any point in time, Thank you so much, I've had a blast writing this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> basically imagine a 50's-60's biker gang and you have Phil and his friends

"Class this is Daniel. He's our new student. I expect you all the give him a warm welcome." Phil's teacher introduces. A shy pastel boy stands at the front of the class, hugging a book to his chest. He wore a crown of blue flowers, a white sweater, and blue jeans the match the crown. His brown hair is a mess of curls. The teacher looks about the room for an empty seat. "Ah there, you can sit next to Philip." The teacher waits until Dan is sitting before continuing. "For the next week we will be working on a lab assignment. You and your partner will be given a packet to work out of. I will be passing those out shortly." 

Dan sits next to the hulking boy. He smiles shyly to try and break the ice. The guy sat near the back of the class. His hair is pushed back to reveal bright blue eyes. He is wearing a grey t-shirt with an black leather jacket over it. He Has on a pair of black skinny jeans with a pair of biker boots.

 

Phil takes in Dan's appearance, smiling as he openly checks him out. He might have been nicer to Dan if he wasn't in a bad mood, but he was in a bad mood and Dan's smile was semi annoying. "Don't look so happy, you're doing all the work." Secretly Phil wanted to take part in the assignment, but he has a reputation to stick to.

Dan sighs and shakes his head, rolling his eyes.  
He didn’t care to be doing the work alone, it would make it way easier for him, in stead of worrying about the lack of communication. He just looks to the front and goes to check out the work they, no, he has to do.

Phil finds Dan's silence odd, he normally has to threaten a persons life at least twice to get them to do what he wants. "Aren't you going to say anything, I know you're new and all, but have a spine."

Dan sighs and grabs a blank piece of paper, writing down; ‘No I wont say anything, I’m mute.’ on it then sliding it over to Phil’s desk.  
Phil reads the paper and then just stare at it for a moment. He feels guilty, but more than that, intrigued. He eyes Dan carefully, trying not to let his facial expression give away his curiosity. He takes the paper and writes 'Oh, sorry dude didn't realize." Phil maybe be a 'bad boy' and have a reputation to maintain, but he's not a complete asshole. He quickly adds 'you're still doing the assignment on your own'

Dan chuckles at how Phil feels the need to write back. He scribbles ‘you can talk you know? and yeah, okay.’ then passes Phil the paper back. He knows it’s probably new for someone to have met someone like himself, so he understood that Phil didn’t know.

Phil's curiosity grew a bit more as Dan chuckled. Soon enough 1st period was over and Phil didn't see Dan again until lunch. Phil was with his friends Ben who they called String (short for string bean) because he used to be really small and skinny, and Phil's other friend Micheal who they called Mike. Both boys were tall and strong looking, and had a similar clothing style to Phil. The only difference its that Mike has an almost bald head and String has Dark brown straight hair also pushed into a quiff like phil. Phil sees Dan across the room, his height and pastel clothing making him easy to pick out.

At lunch Dan just stayed on his own, sat on a bench just eating an apple. His appetite wasn’t huge that day because all his nerves. He noticed people look at him as he was new and alone. He just ignored them, continuing to eat.

Evidently Phil's friends had been trying to get his attention because after a few minutes of watching Dan,  String punches him in the arm and asks "What are you looking at?" Phil shrugs, "That guy over there," he gestures towards Dan. He picks up his lunch trey, "Stay here." he says and then walks towards Dan.

Dan ends up just looking into space, not wanting to gather any unwanted attention. He looks up however when he sees someone walking to him out the corner of his eye, yet, he doesn’t look at them. He just sits, about to get his phone out.

"Hey new kid," Phil sits across from Dan not entirely sure why he came over and assumes its just his curiosity. "Mind if I sit? Although, if you do I'm sitting here anyway."

Dan waves slightly and sighs quietly, shrugging. He puts his phone in his front pocket and just looks at Phil, confused at why he wants to sit there, but obviously not asking.

Phil smiles and whispers lowly, "I figure you needed a friend, that and if you have anything to do with me people will leave you alone. I also feel a little bad about this morning and, seeing as you can't tell anyone, I'm sorry for being a jerk."

Dan shakes his head and shrugs, smiling ever so slightly. He signs ‘do you know sign language?’ just in case, because it would make life a lot more easier. When he was in primary school they all learnt it, but then again they went to two different schools.

 

Phil chuckles and then discretely, 'I know enough' he signs to prove his point. Out of the corner of his eye he sees String and Mike looking over confused still. He sighs a little, "I have to go back over to them, see you round New k- Daniel. It is Daniel right?"

Dan nods and sighs softly himself. ‘Yes, that’s my name’ he signs, starting to get up himself so he can distract himself by walking  around.

 

"Who's that?" Mike asks when Phil sits back down. "Just some guy, I met." Lunch is over soon and Phil skips the rest of the day.

Dan goes to each and every lesson. He finds it way easier not even trying to communicate with everyone.  
When he’s home, he works on the assignment as he’s doing it alone.

Monday nights for Phil are normally his calmer ones. He hangs out with the guys for a bit has a beer or two, but heads home around eight to help his mom with dinner.

Dan works on the assignment most of the night, only stopping to make food for himself as his parents were working the evening/night shift.  
He honestly didn’t mind doing the work alone, but it was a lot.


	2. Chapter 2

Today Phil woke up in a slightly better mood than yesterday. Today was also one of the day he wore a dark button up to show off his muscles. His mom is in the kitchen making coffee, he kisses her on the cheek before leaving. After losing his dad he worries about leaving his mom alone too much. He shows up to class 15 minutes late, a girl from math class decided to do a favor for Phil in one of the supply closets. His hair is a little mused, but he has no complaints.

Dan woke up at the same time again. Got changed into a light green button up shirt and light blue skinny jeans. He gets a small lunch then leave the house, throwing his bag over his shoulder. He gets to lesson just on time and sits at the right side of the room, middle row.

Phil sits down next to Dan, "Why do you sit so close to the front? Since I have to sit next to you, we should at least sit in the back." he gets his copy of the worksheet out of the bag. "Let me copy what you have," he flashes a half-assed smile, "Please?"

 

Dan groans quietly, shaking his head. He doesn’t want to argue with Phil as he doesn’t look like someone to mess with. So in the end he just grabs his worksheet and gets it out his bag, placing it in front of Phil.

Phil was shocked to say the least. He looked all the work and effort Dan had put into the assignment so far. He expected Dan to do it, but not to this extant. He suddenly felt a little guilty, normally when he made people do all the work it was half-assed and the bare minimum. 'you did all this?' He signs.

Dan nodded and sighed quietly. ‘Last night I did all that when I got home from school’ he signed, looking at Phil. ‘Took me quite a while’ he signed too.

'Whatever is left I'll do it. We have an entire week to do it and you did 90% of it in one night?' Phil signs, slightly impressed. His curiously grows even more. /Who is this kid?/

Dan shakes his head. ‘Don’t feel like you have to. If you don’t want to, I can finish it tonight’ he signs, smiling gently. ‘Anything to help’ he adds.

'I'll do it don't worry about it.' Phil smirks looking Dan up and down, 'you're kinda cute, you know that?' he blames part of his flirtations on the post orgasm hormones running though his body and part on the fact that he wants to see Dan's reaction.

Dan blushes and turns his gaze to his fingers. He fiddles with his fingers and shakes his head. He was always quick to blush at compliments no matter what. ‘Thanks’ he signs slowly.

Phil finds the blush that dusts across Dan's cheeks adorable. He gets to works copying all of Dan's work. When he's finished he gives the paper back to Dan.

 

Dan places the sheet back into his bag and gets out a small sketchbook that he uses to doodle in when he’s in classes that aren’t too productive.

"You draw?" Phil asks. He's suddenly a little excited, he keeps his voice low. "I love art so much. See this tattoo?" he point to one of his tattoos. "I did this one."

Dan nods and smiles. He looks at the tattoo and his eyes light up. 'That's good' he signs, looking quite impressed.

'Thanks' Phil signs back. He isn't sure what else to say so he goes back to finishing the remainder of the worksheet. He's silent for the rest of the class period.

Dan nods and goes back to his booklet. He doodles some little drawings until the period ends. As soon as it does, he's quick to grab all his stuff and get ready to leave.

Before he can leave Phil catches Dan's wrist. "Hey wait. Sit with me at lunch." he doesn't say it in asking tone more like 'do it or i'll kick your ass' way. He realizes that it might have been a bit rough and Dan had every right to turn him down, but Phil was used to getting what he wanted. Not needing to ask, just tell.

Dan looks at him. His tone of voice stops him from shaking away and declining. He simply nods. ‘Okay’ he signs, feeling like this would probably stop him from getting annoyed at him.

 

Phil lets out a tiny breathe he didn't know he was holding. He wasn't sure why he wanted Dan to sit with him, or why he had been nervous that he'd decline, but it was a relief that he said yes. "Good." Phil let him go and walked out of the class room. He just couldn't help himself, he's curious to find out more about this boy that doesn't speak.

Dan smiles slightly and puts his hands in his pockets. He walks out the class and goes to the lesson before lunch, music. He sits in the classroom and just looks out the window.

Phil spends the majority of his next lesson sketching new tattoo ideas and maybe a few attempted drawings of Dan, but he'd never admit it. When lunch came around he was quick to find his usual spot across from String and Mike.  
Dan did a little doodling until the period ends. As soon as it ends he puts his stuff in his bag then makes his way into the canteen. He looks around, remembering what Phil said as soon spots him, slowly approaching the table.

"Listen up," Phil address the guys, "Daniel is sitting with us, I want both of you to be nice, if you don't I'll knock you heads together, got it?" String knows better that to argues and just shrugs. "What ever you say boss," Mike say a little mockingly, "But you can't get mad if I flirt with him, hes basically eye candy." Noticing Dan approaching out of the corner oh his eye, Phil decides not to comment on what Mike said and instead kick him under the table.

 

Dan smiles gently as he gets to the table and waves slightly. He sits down in an empty seat and looks at everyone at the table, slightly nervous for a reason he cannot seem to understand.

"Alright boys, this is Daniel, actually," he looks at Dan, "Can I call you Dan?" after Dan's reply he continues, pointing to String then Mike "Alight, this casanova over here is Sting, believe it or not he used to be as skinny as a spaghetti noodle. And That handsome creep is Mike. Don't pay to much attention to what he says." Phil laughs a little as both guys glare at him.

Dan nods to Phil’s question asking if he can call him Dan. He looks at the two other boys and smiles gently. ‘Can I ask why?’ He signs, giggling very quietly to what Phil says about Mike.

 

Worry creeps through Phil, he forgot to mention that Dan doesn't exactly speak, but the guys seem to be listening to his warning about being nice. "Because he's a hopeless flirt and smooth talker, I don't want you falling for it." Mike smiles a little mischievously, "What can I say? They just drop like flys the second I open my mouth." String laughs again. "That's because you need to brush your teeth more often, moron."

Dan laughs gently, covering his mouth as he does so. ‘I don’t fall that easily’ he signs, shaking his head and smiling. He was glad this didn’t go as bad as he expected it.

Mike looks at Dan a little confused, "Why are you doing that hand gesture thing?" Phil instantly kicks him under that table and gives a slight shake of his head. Mike responds with "Ow, what the hell man?" but gives Dan a half confused half apologetic smile. String is sitting on the other side of Dan, he leans over and whispers "Don't worry about those two they're always fighting."

Dan smiles and shakes his head. ‘It’s okay’ he signs, he does fret for a moment, unsure if the other two understand sign language. He turns to Phil ‘do they know what I’m doing?’ He signs, curious.

 

Phil signs back because he want to test if they do, 'I have no clue, but I don't think Mike does. String on the other hand, I don't know.' Phil gets an idea, 'I'm gonna sign something weird, but don't read into it." he gives Dan a devilish look. 'My mom ate a hamster once, she also has a crush on String, but don't tell him.' String gives Phil a look, then signs 'Hey genius, if you're gonna play a trick on me maybe make sure I don't see you say that you're doing it to freak me out.' Phil laughs a little 'you're no fun, Tell him hes no fun Dan.' Mike is beyond confused. "What the fuck is going on right now?" he looks to String for help. "Not you too String, Phil I can understand, he's a weirdo, but you too?" Both Phil and String laugh.  
Dan just listens to their conversation, chuckling quietly. This wasn’t what he expected from a table with guys like this. He expected them to be more tough or something.  
He doesn’t know how to respond as he’s too caught up just listening to their conversation he finds amusing.

Phil likes having these moments with the guys. It's not always shits and giggles, but right now they're relaxed. "Whatever, you all sound like dogs laughing your heads off like that." Mike says in mock anger. "Anyway, I'm ditching last lesson later, you guys coming? I've got the good shit at my place." String agrees easily, but Phil declines, "Nah, Im already to far behind." The bell rings soon and Phil gets up to leave for the next lesson. Mike leaves with a "Nice meeting you twinkle toes." and a sly smile tossed at Dan. String punches him in the arm then follows Mike. With the others gone Phil Turns to Dan, "They're a little crazy, but they grow on you." he laughs a little, "You'll sit here tomorrow..?" trying to sound more like he's asking this time.

Dan waves the other two guys off then turns to Phil. He nods and shrugs. ‘Sure why not’ he signs with a soft smile. ‘And I know what you now mean when you said he’s a flirt’ he chuckles quietly.

"Yea. He's normally a lot worse, but I may have threatened him and String to be nice to you." for the first time Phil really looks at Dan's eyes, and for a moment he can't move. Beautiful is the first thing that comes to him mind, and then he realizes what he just thought and coughs, shaking himself out it. Then to keep up his appearance he stops smiling and hardens his voice a little. "See you later Danny boy." and with that Phil is off the him next lesson.

Dan chuckles softly and smiles at him. He nods and blushes gently as he notices Phil look into his eyes.  
He looks away momentarily and smiles to himself, he looks back at Phil and waves him off. Then he turns on his heels and makes his way to his next lesson.


	3. Chapter 3

Phil gets to English on time, finding his usual spot in the back. English was his favorite lesson. When he sits down he's pleasantly surprised to see a familiar head of brown curls smiling to himself.

 

Dan gets out of the period and walks to english. He gets there right on time and walks into the classroom, noting most of the seats were already taken, he opts to take a seat at the back beside Phil.

"Careful gorgeous, wouldn't want to think you actually want to sit by me," Phil teases. Although he's not as bad as Mike, he does enjoy his fair share of flirting.

Dan shakes his head and rolls his eyes, a very light red tint on his cheeks. ‘Rooms basically full already, and I know no one else.’ He signs, chuckling quietly.

"Consider yourself lucky then because I don't let just anyone sit by me." phil frowns a little then says lowly "Actually you shouldn't get to close to me. Bad things happen around me." he hates being so contradictive, but its true. Phil run with a dangerous crowd. It might not have seemed like it when he was with the guys earlier, but they've all done some serious shit. Phil didn't have a reputation just from sitting there and looking pretty. His facial features harden again and he looks away from Dan.

Dan raises his eyebrows as just nods, staying put. He wanted to ask questions, but he decided against it for the time being. He just got a notepad out and as the lesson started he wrote notes.

Phil didn't say anything to Dan for the rest of the class period. At the end he shoved his books in his bag and left without a word. He gets on his motorcycle and tears out of the parking lot. He heads to his and the guys usual meet up spot. A few of their other friends are there, they were all dropouts or had been expelled. Either way Phil doesn't remember much else that night.

Dan works the whole period and soon as the lesson ends he is quick to get up and walk him. He takes the short route home and as soon as he's inside he's working on homework, eating, then going to bed.

***

 

Phil gets up with a headache. He doesn't feel like showering this morning so he just puts on extra deodorant and calls it a day. He has bags under his eyes and his hair isn't quite perfect, but he couldn't care less. He shows up to first lesson with only 15 minutes left, but at least he showed up.

Dan gets up at routine time, gets to school in record time and sits in lesson correctly.   
He doesn't bother with anyone around him, just works relentlessly.

Phil sinks down in the chair next to Dan. He get the paper out from yesterday, slides it across the desk, "Here, its finished." he doesn't make eye contact or even fake a smile, he's not feeling up to teasing right now.

Dan takes the sheet and nods. ‘Thanks’ he signs and places the paper in his bag so he can hand it in next period. He notices Phil’s attitude and decides to not communicate any more.

 

Phil is notorious for having bad mood swings. He just gets into a funk and has a hard time getting back out of it. "Don't mention it," he says coolly. His curiosity spikes a little as a question pops into his head. "Do I frighten you?"

 

Dan places his pencil on his desk and looks at Phil. He shrugs and frowns. ‘At first’ he signs. ‘I try to be calm and not let anyone phase me after what happened when I was younger’ he adds. After all the bullying in his younger years he try’s to not let anyone bother him.

"So I don't anymore?" Phil is slightly angered by this, but doesn't have time to say as much, or ask about what happened to Dan when he was younger because the bell is ringing. For a moment Phil curses himself for showing up late.

'Kind of' Dan signs, sighing softly. He gets up swiftly and gets up. He grabs his bag and notes shoving them in and makes his way to next period.

All morning Phil can't wait for lunch, he's a little anxious too. Tapping his pencil and when a kid asked him to stop he snapped it and then threatened to snap the kids neck as well. Finally lunch comes and he's sitting at the usual table.

Dan was about to go and sit on his own, but he remembers Phil's offer yesterday. But he also remembers the mood he's in too, either way, he faces whatever he could get from it and walks over the the table from yesterday.

"Jesus man, you look like shit." Mike says as soon as he sees Phil. String groans, "Yea, and he's been anxious all morning, he threatened some kid in out second lesson." phil just rolls his eyes. "Hey Dan, don't mind Drama Queen over here," String greets Dan.

Dan waves and smiles, sitting down. 'What's happened?' He signs, curious as to why Phil seemed so annoyed today.

"He's mad because our rivals from across town showed up last night and hurt one of our own. Which I told him its not big deal." Mike looks pointedly at Phil. "He needs to get over it." Phil sighs as little relieved that Dan is there. "Don't listen to them, it's nothing." he gets up suddenly, a mischievous look in his eyes. "I want you to come with me." he says to Dan,  trying to keep his tone from being too aggressive, but still a little commanding.

Dan looks at Phil and raises an eyebrow, was he serious. ‘Me? Why? What will that benefit?’ He signs, extremely confused at what the whole situation is about and why Phil wants him tagging along.

Phil sighs a little in frustration, "I'll explain more, if you come with me." String looks at Dan a little pitifully. "You don't have to, but it's best to just go along with it when he's like this." he gives him a small smile. "Phil, buddy, don't. You know the risk." Mike starts, but cuts off when he received a dark glare from Phil.

Dan nods and takes a deep breath. He doesn’t want to annoy Phil anymore as he doesn’t know what he is capable of. ‘Okay.’ He signs. ‘When and where?’

"Now." he looks Dan in the eyes carefully. He'd been expecting him to turn him down. He reaches to grab Dan's elbow and lead him out of the lunch room.


	4. Chapter 4

Dan doesn’t even get to respond. He had a weird feeling about this whole situation but didn’t let Phil know. He takes a few quiet deep breaths to try and calm his nerves about what ever the hell we was getting into.

Once They are safely out side and away from all the people Phil visible calms down. He gives Dan a tiny smile. "I know this is crazy and I've only know you a few days, but thank you for coming with me."

Dan nods, he smiles but it’s clear he’s nervous. ‘What is this about? What are we doing?’ He signs, needing to know more details.

Phil sighs not entirely sure how to explain it to Dan. "Alright so do you remember yesterday at the end of class when I said I run with a dangerous crowd? Well I wasn't lying. Last night we were partying at our normal spot when an old friend of ours showed up, with some not so friendly people. She was hurt and we all got in a big fight." his eyes grow a little distant at him mention of the girl, he shakes his head. "Anyway Mike was right, its not normally a big deal, but I hurt, Tony, their main leader, pretty bad last night and now they want to come after me." he stops his explanation for a moment so Dan can take some of this in.

 

Dan eyes widen out of fear and worry about everything that had happened with Phil the previous night. 'And how am I going to help? Is everything going to be okay? Will we get hurt?' He signs, not even thinking about how many questions he's asking.

 

Phils eyes soften a little, "No, no, you won't get hurt. I won't either right now. I just," phil blushes a little, "You're very calming, I know this sounds crazy, but I want you to come with me for a drive. I can't stand being at school, especially when a fight has been started. There's a risk of you being seen with me, that's what Mike was getting at."   
He then adds in a rush, "I promise you won't get hurt."

Dan sighs in relief, nodding slowly as he finally catches onto what’s happened. ‘Okay. Right, I get it’ he signs. ‘I’m ready to take that risk’ he adds, knowing that this would hopefully put Phil in a better mood so Dan isn’t so scared because of his hostility.

Phil smiles a little disbelieving, /who is this wonderful person?/ "Right, well I only have one helmet," he takes the helmet and hands it to Dan. "So you get to wear it. I did just promise your safety after all."

Dan takes it and smiles slightly. ‘Okay’ he signs and places the helmet on his head. He felt luckily just getting the helmet from Phil, knowing that he does maybe care about his safety.

 

Phil chuckles, "You're adorable in my helmet." he gets on the bike and starts it up, he offers Dan a hand to help him get situated.

Dan blushes slightly and gets up onto the bike after Phil, he’s unsure of how to exactly sit as he’s never ridden a motorcycle.

Phil smiles coyly. He gently takes Dan's hands and wraps them around his torso. "You might want to hold on." and with that he pulling out of the parking lot. Turning onto the main road he picks up speed.

 

Dan hums and holds himself close to Phil. He holds in a little tightly, but not too tight. He looks around, watching everything move past quickly.

 

Phil smiles warmly when Dan tightens his hold a little, liking the feeling. He drives for about thirty minutes, he takes a back road into the woods. He and his family came here every year to camp. He hadn't been in a few years, they stopped coming after his dad died. They come to a stop in a gravel drive way. There's a rickey cabin and a pond with a bench.

Dan rests his head subconsciously on Phil’s shoulder, humming to himself. He smiles as they pull into a woodland area. The area at hand seemed calm and relaxing and Dan loved the change of scene.

Phil holds out his arm in case Dan needs it while he gets off, getting off the bike himself once he knows Dan is good. "God, I haven't been here in ages. Come on," he starts walking towards the pond.

Dan gets off the bike with the help of Phil, removes the helmet then follows Phil to the pond. ‘It’s beautiful here’ he signs as he looks around him.

"Yea it is," Phil smiles softly at Dan. "Sorry this is all probably really weird for you, sometimes I just have to go for a drive. Why that meant you had to come with this time? I have no clue." he sits down on the bench moving over in case Dan wanted to sit too. "I figured here would be the least likely of places for people to see you with me. A favor to you for coming with me I guess."

Dan smiles gently and seats himself beside Phil, sighing as he looks around. ‘I completely get the want to just get away, since I don’t drive that’s kinda difficult’ he signs as he looks from the scenery to Phil.

"You are something else Danny." phil teases lightly. "Not one person I know would be completely fine with me driving them out to the middle of nowhere, just because I wanted to." he smiles, String maybe, but he'd ruin the peace and quiet."

Dan chuckles quietly and blushes slightly. ‘Well if Im honest, you seemed so angry you’d have probably snapped me in half if I said no’ he signs, shortly adding, ‘I’m joking, of course, but you know. Plus I just want to be kind. That’s never gotten me anywhere before but oh well’

 

"Sorry, I get like that when I'm under a lot of stress." he realizes that now is as good a time as any to ask Dan some questions. Maybe finally getting some answers would make Dan less intriguing, but he doubts it. "Can I ask you something?"

Dan shakes his head, ‘No it’s okay. Don’t apologise’ he signs. He shrugs and smiles gently. ‘Sure, go ahead’ he signs.

"If I'm opening up old wounds you don't have to tell me, but why don't you speak?" phil asks quietly, a little nervous about Dan's reaction.

Dan stops to think about how to reply. He frets a little but sighs before he answers. ‘When I was younger, and in my old school, I was bullied like a lot.’ He stops to just think. ‘Mostly because my voice and appearance.’ He finishes. Why he feels like he can open up to Phil, he doesn’t know.

Phil feels a mix of anger and sadness for Dan. "That won't happen to you here." phil changes his tone of voice to a more softer one. "And maybe one day, if it's something you want, you can speak again."

 

Dan smiles slightly and sighs quietly. ‘I’d love to be able to talk again, but I guess I’m just paranoid about that all happening again. Plus, I haven’t even spoken for a good two years.’ He signs and shrugs.

Phil thinks for a moment, "I can't make you not paranoid but I can promise to keep away bullies. I don't know how you would go about speaking again though." he looks away from the water and at Dan, taking note that his eyes are a rich shade of mahogany.

 

Dan looks down and just takes a moment to himself. When he thought of something he looked at Phil. 'I think maybe it will take a while, but If I become comfortable again, I hopefully can get into talking again.' he sighs.

"Yea," Phil smiles lightly. He takes a few moments to bask in the silence. "I guess we should be getting back soon, I'll take you home if you want." he gets up from the bench, stretching a little.

Dan nods and gets up. He yawns and stretches a little himself. 'That would be good, thanks.' He signs and takes a final look around.

Phil walks back to the bike slowly. "The least I can do for dragging you out here." he starts the bike and hands the helmet to Dan again.

 

Dan smiles warmly and takes the helmet from Phil. He cautiously puts it on and climbs onto the bike carefully.

 

Phil grabs Dan's hands again, liking the fact that Dan was this close to him. When they get back to town its sunset. He stops few a moment to ask Dan for directions.

Dan sits with his arms around Phil's waist and his head on his shoulder the whole time. When he asks far directions he simply points where to go.

When they pull up to Dan's house Phil is reluctant to move. It been a long time since he's let anyone ride with him. "I don't normally say thanks, so don't get used to it, but thanks for coming with me today." he says with a big grin on his face.

Dan gets off the bike and hands the helmet to Phil. He smiles and shakes his head. ‘It’s fine, don’t mention it’ he signs.

Phil takes the helmet but doesn't put it on his head right away. He smiles up at Dan, 'you're adorable' he signs. He put the helmet on his head after that and makes to back out of the drive way.

Dan blushes gently and looks down at his feet, smiling to himself. He looks up after and signs, ‘why thank you’. Still blushing he waved off Phil and signs ‘see you tomorrow.’

Phil waved and the tore out of there heading straight to Mike's. He ends up sleeping at his house, but he gets more sleep than the night before. And if he dreams about soft brown curls and pretty brown eyes, well he's not complaining.

 

Dan gets inside, alone as per usual with what time it is. He sits on his bed for a bit and just thinks, about the day he’s had and about Phil. He notices he’s grown attached to Phil, and feels like he can’t trust him. He doesn’t know why, just yet. He does end up falling asleep mid thought.


	5. Chapter 5

Phil wakes up to Mike throwing pillows and clothes telling him to shower. "Hey, what the hell man?" Mike rolls his eyes, "Come on sleeping beauty, go shower I had to fight my sister to get it for you." he then walks down stairs. Phil groans, /I hate mornings./ helping him self to the clothes Mike threw at him, he wrinkles his nose a little at the black V-neck, throwing on his signature leather jacket.  Mike drives a car and Phil is a little low on gas so he rides with him.

Dan, for once, doesn’t wake up on time. He sleep through his alarm and wakes up with hardly enough time to get ready, never mind get to school on time. He rushes around, grabbing a lavender jumper and white ripped jeans. He throws them on, goes into the bathroom to fix his appearance and he still looked quiet rough and tired. After everything, he rushes to school with only five minutes before the first bell.

Phil is met by the front door by the girl from the other day that 'did him a favor', but he turns her down, not really in the mood. When he gets to class he's met with a slightly disheveled Dan. He gives him a crooked grin. "I know you're in a hurry to see me, but you look like you just fell out of bed." Phil may be a bit of flirt, but he does actually want an answer so he adds. "What's up?"

Dan rests his head in his hand as soon as he sits down, trying to keep himself awake. To Phil’s comment he just lightly smiled and signs, ‘didn’t wake up on time and slept late’.

"Oh," phil isn't sure what else to say. He gets out his sketch book, flipping through a few pages before finding a clean on. He's careful to keep the light sketches of Dan out of his view. He has an Idea of what his next tattoo might be but he hasn't decided on the details yet.

Dan sighs softly and yawns. He doesn’t bother with whatever’s going on, just rests his head on the table and slowly drifts off to sleep.

Phil works on his tattoo design, but can't quite turn it into what he wants at the moment. He gives up, glancing over at Dan. He smiles a little, realizing he's asleep. He doesn't remember deciding to draw Dan while he's sleeping. He just lets his hand do whatever, slowly, he realises that the face he's drawing is Dan.

Dan sleeps through the whole period, nothing at all seeming to break him from that state. Even when the bell rings, he’s still asleep.

Phil smiles fondly an Dan's sleeping form. He closes his sketch book and the shakes Dan's shoulder lightly. "Hey, Danny, wake up." he says quietly. He resists the urge to card his hand through his curls.

Dan groans and slowly comes to consciousness. He lifts his head and looks at Phil. ‘Lesson over already?’ He signs and sighs gently.

 

"Yea it is, come on sleepy head." he grabs Dan's bag for him. "I'll walk you to next lesson, don't want you falling asleep on the way there." he keeps his voices soft. A lopsided smile etched onto his face.

Dan smiles warmly at Phil’s kindness. He stands up slowly and stretches, yawning. ‘Oh, thank you so much’ he signs then rubs the sleep from his eyes.

 

Phil can't help, but feel a pang of warmth that spreads through him. Sleepy Dan might be his favorite. He walks out of the classroom Dan in tow. "Where's your next class?"

Dan follows Phil slowly. ‘Geography’ he signs, starting to walk in the correct direction.

They're met half way down the hall by Mike. "Where you going?" he questions. Phil wipes the soft smile from his face. "No where, just walking with Dan." Mike laughs a little disbelieving. "Damn twinkle toes you must be quite the catch to have Lester walking up to class," phil shoves him. "Shut up, I'm just walking him Mike."

Dan shakes his head and smiles gently. ‘He’s just walking me, seriously’ he signs and then puts his hands in his pockets.

Mike looks to Phil for an explanation of what Dan said, as he still doesn't know sign. "He said Fuck off." phil laughs at Mikes mock offence and fake gasp. "No he didn't, you like me right twinkle toes?" he flashes Dan a big smile.

Dan raises his eyebrows and laughs gently. He shrugs and winks jokingly. Then nods, just to get on his good side.

"Ha, see Lester, I get all the men." phil punches him good for that one. "Get outta here, go bother String." Mike grabs his arm a little. "Ow, whatever I was leaving anyway, he waves at Dan. "Later Danny." Mike walks away.  Phil laughs a little, "God, he's annoying sometimes. Sorry about that." They reach Dan's lesson.

Dan chuckles quietly and looks at Phil. ‘It’s fine, at least now I know whatever I do sign at him he won’t understand’ he signs and winks jokingly. ‘Thanks for walking me. Will I see you at lunch?’ He signs.

"Yea I'll be there, I should be anyway. I'm still jittery about the fight thought." Phil sighs feeling a headache coming on. "I might not be in last lesson." He hands Dan his bag.

Dan takes his bag and throws it over his shoulder. ‘I understand. I’m sure everything will be okay’ he signs, trying to be reassuring.

"We'll see, the only reason they haven't struck back yet it because I hurt Tony pretty bad." he gives Dan one last smile. "See you later, twinkle toes." he says twinkle toes with more softness than Mike, like he's saying 'I'm teasing you, but it means more than the way Mike does.' He turns around and heads in the direction of his next lesson.

Dan nods, understanding what Phil says. When Phil sees him off he blushes a little from the nickname. For some reason he doesn’t blush when Mike says it, but does when Phil says it. He waves to him and walks in the classroom.

***

Mike and String are at the Lunch table waiting for Phil to show up. They're discussing what they're gonna do if the rival gang attacks them.

At lunch, Dan just goes to the table as he did the last two days. He sits down slowly and notices Phil isn’t there. He turns to String, who he knows can use sign language. ‘Where’s Phil?’ He signs.

"He's just late, our teacher made him stay behind. Old hag was pissed because he was late to class again." String smiles to himself a bit, glad that Dan spoke to him without Phil being here. "Don't worry Lover boy will be here." Mike adds in.

Dan feels guilty as it was basically his fault Phil is late. ‘Shit that’s my fault.. He walked me to lesson because I was tired’ he signs. What Mike says causes him to blush, for a reason he can’t think of.

 

Once teacher is done giving him end detention for after school, she lets him leave for lunch. Phil walks to the lunchroom if not a little pissed. He sits in the seat next to Dan. "How bad is the punishment?" Mike asks him. "Not too bad I just got detention after school." String is a little surprised. "What'd you do to manage that.?" Phil looks over at Dan. "She let me off easy because I said i was walking the new boy to class."

Dan bites his lip and frowns. ‘Hey, Im sorry about that’ he signs, still feeling the guilt. ‘You could have just blamed me’ he adds.

"Don't be," Phil says easily. "I wanted to walk you remember." phil realizes that he's being a little too soft in front of the guys, he clears his throat. "Besides I would have been late anyway at least this time I had a decent excuse." String a little wide eyes says, "Wait you did walk him to class, I thought Mike was bluffing." phil sends a half hearted glare towards Mike. "Why is it so bizarre that I walked Dan to class? Both of you shut it."

Dan nods and smiles slightly. He looks between the guys as they speak and rolls his eyes playfully. He doesn’t know what to say in the situation so he rests his chin in the palm of his hand and watches them.

All three of them sigh. "What are we gonna do about Tony and his gang?" String asks Phil. He thinks for a moment, he face hardens a little as he turns into boss mode. "I figure we have another two days at most before they try anything. We need to keep our guards up. I don't think they'll start anything at school, but tomorrow is friday and they have all weekend to attack us." Mike's face shows anger. "Fuck them, let them fight us. I'm sick of the fucking with our town. And I'm tired of them fucking with us." Phil's voice is cold and low when he says, "Keep your voice down." String looks a little nervous.

Dan listens in and looks down. Even though he wasn’t apart of the situation at all, he was still nervous. The last thing he wants is Phil getting hurt even though they’d known one another around three days. He bites his lip and just thinks.

"Why? Not like any of these fucks care. Aren't you pissed, you don't sleep most nights because of your fear of them coming into your house and hurting your mom." Phil stands up his expression dark and posture tall and looming  "Of course I am, I'm fucking furious, but I told you to stop. We aren't talking about this anymore." Mike gets up and leaves. Phil looks at Dan apologetically. "Sorry you don't need to hear all this."

Dan looks down anxiously, this stuff overwhelming him slightly. ‘No, it’s okay’ he signs back to Phil as he looks up at him. He wanted to help, but now could he? He was too timid to even ask.

Phil sits back in the chair with an angry sigh. "He's right you know." String says lightly. "I know he is, but we don't need to discuss it here, I won't have one of these preppy nitwits pretending to be a hero and going and snitching on us." Phil sighs again. "Lets just leave it for now." He looks to Dan, "Still tired after all that mess?" he tries to laugh, but you can tell its forced.

Dan fiddles with his fingers as they talk, not wanting to interfere. He looks at Phil as he speaks to him. ‘I don’t think so’ he signs and smiles slightly. The forced laugh Phil gives is slightly worrying, but he doesn’t touch on it.

The bell rings and Phil gets up reluctantly. "I'll meet you at the usual place," he says to String. He turns to Dan, "I wouldn't suppose you'd let me walk to class again before I get out of here?"

Dan shrugged as he stood up again. 'I don't mind, do what you want' he signed in reply, smiling slightly.

 

Phil walks with Dan out of the cafeteria. He's voice is softer and quieter than before. "I am sorry you've sort of dragged into this. I get it if you want an out. You don't have to hang out with us." he stops walking, turning to Dan and looking him in the eyes. "As weird as it sounds I can't seem to leave you alone. You're such an interesting person and I hardly know you. I don't know anyone like you."

Dan looked at Phil as he spoke. He looked at him and smiled to himself, nodding. 'I'm fine with all of this. I really don't mind hanging out with you guys. You're all way too kind to me. Thank you' he signs. 'And with the fact that you hardly know me, I wouldn't be against you getting to know me?' He signs and looks at him hopefully.

Phil has a hard time hiding the smile that forces its way on to his lips when seeing what Dan said. "You mean that?" he asks quietly. He brush a curl out of Dan's eye. Realizing what he just did, a light blush rises to his cheeks, he clears his throat stepping back a little. He's no stranger to relationships or sex, but he's never been one to give affectionate touches or have even vaguely intimate moments.

Dan blushes slightly as Phil brushes his hand through his hair. 'Of course I mean that... You're the only person in three years who's actually taken who I am on board and hasn't just left me because I won't speak.' He signs.

Phil isn't sure how to respond, "Well, Yea...I..." he stutters a little, "Anyway lets get you to class." He turns abruptly and begins walking in the direction they had been.

Dan nods and shoves his hands in his pockets. He walks to class beside Phil and looks around, relaxing in the silence.

"I won't be in last lesson," Phil says when they reach Dan's class. He smiles a little, settling back into his more flirtatious self. "Don't miss me too much Danny." and with that he leaves.

Dan frowns a little but nods. He waves Phil off, now blushing from his last comment. He goes into class and as he sits down, he can't help but think about if Phil will be okay.

Phil meets up with everyone, skipping out on his detention. They discuss what to do for the next few days. Mike and Phil get into a bit of a fight, Phil has a bruise on his lower jaw. String and some other guy broke them up. Telling them they're both idiots and fighting won't solve anything. Phil leaves mad and goes home. He has dinner with him mom.

Dan goes through the day quite bored and alone. When school ends he visits his locker, puts things he doesn't need in then heads home, walking a longer way.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning Phil is a little on edge. The bruise on his jaw is fairly noticeable. There's a small bit of stubble growing, but he doesn't feel like shaving. He grabs his jacket and heads out the door. He's on time to class, figuring its best not to push it considering he skipped his detention.

Dan wakes up on time today. He gets to school and is in lesson all before the bell. He sits down and notices the bruise on Phil's jaw. 'Are you okay?' He signs and looks at him, concerned.

"Yea I'm alright, don't worry too much gorgeous." he smiles, but it doesn't quite reach his eyes. "Mike and I just got in a bit of a fight. String was a hero and broke up apart."

Dan feels his cheeks heat up as Phil calls him 'gorgeous'. He nods and smiles. 'At least you're okay' he signs. 'Is everything going okay with what you guys are doing?'

Phil sighs a little defeated. "I really don't know. I'm worried, but who wouldn't be? We've been fighting with them for the past couple years and I just want it to be over with. For a long time they would come through and graffiti the town, smash store windows. The authorities thought it was us, though they didn't do much about it." he doesn't meet Dan's eyes.

Dan listens, nodding slowly. He wants to help, but as he though before, how could he? He has no experience in this stuff at all. 'I really wish i could help.' He signs and frowns. 'I really do hope this all goes okay...' He stops and sighs  'I really don't want you getting hurt.'

Warmth spreads through Phil when he sees Dan say he doesn't want him hurt. "You are helping, calming remember?" he smile at him softly. "Careful wouldn't want me to think you care about a punk like me." he says teasingly.

Dan nodded and smiled, glad he’s helping slightly. Phil’s comment makes him chuckle quietly, because in reality, he does care about him. ‘Think that all you want’ he signs.

"I already think about what I want," Phil says suggestively. But before the words can sink in he laughs it off not wanting Dan to feel uncomfortable. The teacher comes around to collect their worksheets that he handed out on Monday.

Dan raises his eyebrows and blushes deeply at Phil’s little comment. He’s never been in a situation like that, so he wasn’t sure what to think about it. He hands in the worksheet that was completely finished when the teacher comes around and smiles.

"Alright class I'd like for you to move back to your original seats." the teacher says. As people start moving about Phil tugs on Dan's arm a bit to get him to move to the back with him. A few kids give them a sideways glance, but a glare from Phil and they look away. For the remainder of class they are meant to be working silently on a new worksheet that goes over the chapter they previously learned. Phil can't help himself from leaning over occasionally and drawing little cartoon figures on Dan's paper.

Dan moves no matter what the teacher had said. He attempts to do work but every time Phil leans over, he can't help but giggle quietly. The drawings weren't even bad either. So really he wasn't complaining.

The bell rang soon enough and Phil offers to walk Dan to next lesson again. "I won't be late for class this time, promise." he smiles. He partly wants to walk him because he's paranoid about the other gang and partly because he wants to spend more time with him.

Dan nods and smiles as they walk. ‘Okay, good’ he signs and continues to walk, humming quietly to himself. They approach his class and Dan smiles at Phil. ‘See you at lunch?’

"Yea I'll be there," he gives Dan one last grin before heading off in the direction of his class, ready for a full freak out from his teacher.

Dan smiles and waves. He goes into class and sits by the window at the back, looking out and not bothering with lesson.

***

Phil is the first one at their table, shortly joined by String. "Where's Mike?" Phil asks. "He's not here, he texted me this morning, said he was getting ready for the fight." String replies lightly not wanting to anger Phil. Phil lets out a heavy sigh. "He's such an idiot sometimes."

Dan arrives late to class after his teacher tries to talk to him about an alternative to a speaking assessment in Spanish. He joins them at the lunch table and sits beside Phil, waving.

"Hey sunshine," Phil greets Dan with a warm smile. String notices, but doesn't comment. "Heyo Dano."

Dan smiles brightly and waves at them both. ‘How are you both?’ He signs.

String plasters a big smile on his face, "Im absolutely wonderful, fearing for my life, but wonderful." Phil gives him a look. "The only one who should be fearing for their life is Mike, when I kick his ass." String laughs, "It's not his fault you couldn't keep your mouth shut about pretty boy over here, its no wonder he told the others you were whipped."

Dan raises his eyebrows and looks at Phil. ‘Wait, what does he mean?’ He signs curiously. Did Phil like him? No, never... There was a possibility though, right?

Phil groans, "He doesn't mean anything." he gives String another look. "You might have came up in a conversation and Mike couldn't keep his mouth shut so I made him." String ignores Phil, looking to Dan. "He did more than shut him up, he gave him a black eye, I couldn't stop them before Mike got a good hit to his jaw though." phil groans again. "Striiing." he buries he face in his hands.

Dan's eyes widen and he giggles quietly. He tugs the sleeves of his jumper and smiles. ‘Well okay then... Wow’ he signs, obviously surprised that he’d even come up in the conversation.

Phil clears his throat. "Right well, Dan and I are leaving." he looks to Dan silently begging he comes with him. And then to reference back to the first time he did this he says. "I'll explain more."

Dan is surprised at Phil saying they’re leaving at first, but just goes along with it. He stands up and smiles at String. ‘See you tomorrow I guess’ he signs and smiles.

"Don't be too naughty, make sure he behaves himself Danny." Phil punches him. "I hate you." he then grabs Dan's arm with a ridiculous smile on his face. "Don't listen to him, come on." he then leads them outside to his bike.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are happening my dudes!!

Dan chuckles softly before he’s outside with Phil. He walks with him and looks at Phil. ‘Where are we going?’ He signs.

Phil thinks for a moment. "My house." he decides finally. "It's friday and my mum won't be back until late." he gets on the bike and starts it, handing Dan the helmet. "Unless you don't want to, we can go anywhere you like. I just want out of here."

Dan signs, 'thats completely fine with me' before getting on the bike and putting the helmet on. He wraps his arms around Phil and smiles to himself.

Phil smiles, he could get used to Dan wrapping his arms around him tightly. They get to Phil's soon enough. He turns off the bike, but doesn't make a move to get off. Mostly because he doesn't want Dan to let go, but part of him is nervous to show Dan his house. Its not trashy or dirty, but they don't have much and it doesn't really feel like a home, just a place he and his mom live.  After losing his father and Martyn leaving, he and his mom don't really consider it a home anymore.

Dan unwraps his arms from around Phils waist slowly and takes off the helmet. He then gets off the bike and places the helmet down carefully. He yawns and stretches and smiles at Phil.

Phil chuckles lightly. "Here," he reaches out and fixes Dan's curls where the helmet had ruined them a little. He then turns and begins walking to the front door. He unlocks the door hesitantly.

Dan smiles gently as Phil fixes his hair. He notices his hesitancy when opening the door and looks at him, 'are you okay?' he signs.

"Yea I'm alright, just nervous I guess." he says with a dry laugh. He steps in the house. The entire bottom floor has dark wooden floors, save for the kitchen that has a mixture of black and grey tiles. "Make yourself at home."

'Why's that?' Dan asks as he walks in, immediately removing his shoes and coat, trying to be polite. He places his bag down gently and walks into the house a bit more. "It's nice" he signs with a warm smile.

Takes off his own shoes, then takes Dan's coat from him and hangs it on one of the hooks near the door. "I don't know, it just hasn't felt like a home since my dad passed away and it's not really much to show for, I don't really like it here, it feels sort of empty I guess."

Dan nods and sighs. 'I'm sorry for your loss' he signs and looks at Phil, frowning. 'I can't imagine what that's like' he signs and looks around.

"It's alright sunshine, I'm okay now." he gives Dan a weak smile. He leads them up to his room. He his walls are a light gray, but most of them are covered in drawing of different colors and sizes. He has a black bed frame with green and blue covers.

Dan walks into his room and looks around. He smiles to himself and sits in the edge of the bed. ‘You have a nice room’ he signs, turning to look at Phil and not his surroundings.

Phil steps towards him, again transfixed by his rich brown eye. "Thank you." is all he says, but his tone of voice sounds like he's saying much more.

Dan blushes gently with how Phil is looking at him. He bites his lip lightly and looks up at him from his sitting position on the bed.

All Phil can think is /who is this gorgeous boy?/ he brushes his curls again. He leans a little closer. "You're so unlike anyone I know." he says softly.

 

Dan can’t help, but blush a little deeper. There was no denying now that he had feelings for Phil. But he didn’t wanna mention anything just in case. ‘Am I now?’ He signs and smiles softly.

 

"Yes." he replies almost breathless. He doesn't kiss Dan on the lips. Instead he turns Dan's head gently and kisses him on the cheek. To Phil it's more meaningful than kissing him on the lips. He's foreign to affectionate touches and intimidate moments, but he thinks this is better than if he kissed him on the lips at least for now.

Dan blushes deeply and looks at Phil, in shock. His eyes were wide and he bit his lip slightly as he racked through ridiculous thoughts in his head. 'Did you mean that? Or was it..' He stops halfway through, not knowing where he was going with this.

Phil moves his hand to cup Dan's jaw. "Did I mean what?" he says to Dan teasingly knowing exactly what he's getting at, but he's enjoying making him blush.  His lips hover over Dan's.

Dan frowns and shakes his head, the blush on his cheeks not disappearing anytime soon. ‘Did you mean the kiss’ he signs and bites his lip.

The lip bite is what really gets him. He presses him lips to Dan's. First he pecks him on the lips gently, continuing with slight hesitation giving Dan plenty of time to pull away if he wants.

Dan is taken aback at the kiss, but he kisses Phil back anyway. He smiles gently into the kiss and tries to act chill, even though he was mildly freaking out.

 

When Dan doesn't push him away he sees it as enough for him to kiss him with more enthusiasm. He runs his tongue over Dan's previously bitten lip. Asking.

Dan may be an amateur at kissing, but he sure isn’t stupid. As Phil runs his tongue over his lower lip, he gives him access and hums contently.

One of Phil's hands find it's way back into Dan's hair, and he turns his head slightly for even more access. He explores Dan's mouth unashamedly. His other hand finds its way to Dan's side.

Dan shuffles closer to Phil. Although he was most definitely shocked that this was a reality, he didn’t mention it. When he thinks about it, he’s more than happy this is happening. He continues to kiss Phil, his eyes closed.

There are foot steps on the stairs, but Phil is too preoccupied pressing his and Dan's hips together. Just as he starts to snake a hand up his sweater the door opens and in come Mike yelling about how they need to get ready for the fight, but he quickly cuts off.

Dan hears Mike enter, but he doesn’t really bother him. He wraps his arms around Phil’s waist and pulls away for a moment to breathe. He looks into Phil’s eyes, still blushing intensely.

Phil smirks to himself when Dan didn't stop kissing him right away. It's not the first time Phil has been caught making out with someone, but that doesn't stop Mike's cheeks from turning a slight pink. He clears his throat, but Phil ignores him for a second and places one more peck to Dan's lips. Phil fake coughs, and laughs a little, "Oh, sorry about that." he says it like they weren't just making out on his bed, he says it like he just casually bumped into him in the hallway. He removes his hands from Dan's body and takes a small step back. Mike gives him a look. "I told you, I told you last night you liked him and what did I get for it?" Mike points to his face, "A black eye." Phil laughs. "Only because you had it coming and you couldn't keep your mouth shut."

Dan chuckles softly and bites his lip as he looks between them both. He looks at Phil and raises an eyebrow 'so have long have you liked me?' He signs and winks.

Phil groans, "Thanks Mike." Mike smiles "Anytime lover boy. I'll let you two finish up." Mike winks and walks out. Phil looks to Dan. "I don't know, I mean it's only been, what, five days? But that's impressive for me. I'm not used to waiting for what I want, but I was afraid of scaring you off." he drops the 'badboy' act a little bit, "You are different, I wasn't lying when I said that.  I like that about you." he give a semi shy smile.

Dan looks down bashfully and smiles to himself. When he looks up at Phil, his cheeks are dark red. ‘You mean that?’ He signs, he was so lost in the moment he doesn’t know what’s true and what’s false. ‘Because, well it’s obvious now, I like you’ he signs, looking down nervously.

"Yea I mean it, I'd be kissing the living daylights out of you if Mike hadn't walked in." he smirks a little and licks his lips, he can still taste Dan.

Dan hums and giggles softly. “I mean I wouldn’t be complaining if you did that” he winks and smiles softly.

"Oh really twinkle toes," Phil bites his own lip, and offers Dan to pull him off the bed. "I'll have to remember that later. For now I don't think Mike would appreciate it."

Dan takes Phil’s hand and pulls him up. He giggles softly and nods. “We’ll wait for a better time” he winks jokingly.

Phil laughs and shakes his head. He the goes down stairs to join Mike in the leaving room. "I don't know if I'm disappointed or relieved that you're both down here so soon." Mike teases.

Dan walks with Phil downstairs and stands in room. He rolls his eyes at Mikes little comment and giggles softly. He remembers what Mike had said when he walked in on them and turned to Phil, 'Do I need to go?' He signs.

"You better bring him home, or I will." Mike says. "I'll take care of it." Phil says turning to Mike. "Did the others find anything out today." Mike shakes his head. "Not much, they have Tony up in their hideout. We saw Alice with a few of their girls, said she didn't want to come back to our gang." Mike's face shows anger and a little pain, "even after they hurt her she wants to stay." he says quieter. Even though Mike is a helpless flirt he loved Alice. Phil claps him on the back "It'll be alright man."

Dan listenes to them, not trying to get too involved as this was their business, not his. He looks around slowly and hums to himself, thinking.

"It's your choice to come, I can't exactly stop you, but there might be a fight, if you want me to take you home I can." Phil says to Dan. Mike tries to protest, but Phil shuts him up.  "Dan, I know it's a little weird and hectic around us, but we take care of our own. If you're with me no one will bully you. I can't promise there won't be jokes or teasing from the others, but I can promise you'll be safe."

Dan has to think for a moment, he definitely does want to spend time with Phil, but he doesn't wanna get hurt. /fuck it/ he thinks and nods. 'Theres a first time for everything' he signs. 'I'll come'

Mike scoffs, "I don't even know what he said and I can tell he's said yes just from that stupid grin on your face." he sighs, "I can't wait to see what the others think of this." Mike walks out the door. Phil laughs and turns to Dan, "Ready?"

'Ready as I'll ever be' Dan signs and smiles slightly. He doesn't now what to expect, at all. But he was definitely up for whatever was to come. Kind of.


	8. Chapter 8

Phil leads them out the door and to him bike. He starts it and waits for Dan to get on.

Dan fiddles with his sleeves and walks out with Phil. He gets onto the bike after Phil and takes a deep breath.

Before pulling out of the drive way Phil says to over his shoulder to, "You might want to hold on, I drive a little faster when I'm in a group." he smiles even though Dan can see his face. He and Mike tease each other on the road.

Dan nods and holds onto Phil as tight as he can. He rests his forehead on Phils shoulder and prepares for the speed in which Phil will be driving.

They go through a few trails through the woods and come upon a clearing in the trees. There's a big fire pit in the far right, surrounded but logs and a few old camping chairs. There's an old junk car with missing windows, Phil and String pulled the roof of the car off last summer while they we're drunk because it made the place look more 'modern' they said. Two girls are sitting in the car, one with bright red hair and a skimpy looking dress the other has black curly hair wearing a jacket similar to Phils. Three guys are over by the fire pit, one has a lot of piercing and slick back hair, another has a bald head like Mike but hes fatter, the third one was the smallest and only looked to be about 16. A row of bikes are lined up close to the entrance. There's a Taller guy sitting with String near the bikes. He has Brown hair and a sharp jaw, he has tattoos on his neck and a dark look about him. Mike and Phil pull up next to them. Phil shuts off his bike and gets off. He takes the helmet from Dan.

When Dan's off the bike and the helmet is off too, he looks around. He takes in the surroundings and the people there. They were quite intimidating to say the least. He finds himself become slightly anxious but tries his best to shake it off as he looks at Phil again.

A smirk settled on Phil's face. He winks at Dan. "It'll be alright," he says quietly. The guy with tattoos on his neck comes over, a thin smile plays on his lips. He looks from Phil to Dan and his smiles grows wider. "Who's this pretty boy?"

Dan nods and turns to the guy who approached them. He doesn’t respond, just looks at Phil again as he doesn’t know how to communicate with him.

Phil stands up taller and a dark look covers his face. He sees Dan look to him. "Not this one Jace." he voice is cold. The guy with tattoos, Jace, steps closer. "Oh come on Lester share some." Jace says with a wink. His voice is smooth. Phil steps in front of Dan, all he says is "Jace." in a threatening tone and the guy takes a step back, the guys 'fuckboy' act drops a little. "Alright alright, I'm just playing is all." his smile returns to normal. He sticks his hand out to Dan. "I'm Jace."

Dan bites his lip as Phil defends him. He smiles to himself and when Jace offers his hand, Dan shakes it. Still not able to communicate properly so he just gives off a little smile.

"You must be the cute guy from lunch that I've been informed of, Danny? Right?" Jace grins and returns to Strings side. Phil turns to Dan with a sheepish smile. "String couldn't keep his mouth shut either, I was late here the other day because I was with you, String told them I ran off with the,as Jace put it, 'cute guy from lunch', Sorry about that."

Dan chuckles quietly as he nods to Jace’s question. He turns to Phil and smiles fondly. ‘It’s fine don’t even mention it’ he signs. He loved the fact that Phil wasn’t even ashamed to have him around, but it felt foreign to him at the same time.

Phil looks semi guilty as he says, "Um, Mike might have said that you didn't talk, hopefully that makes things easier," he coughs, "He said I liked you." Mike chips in, "No I said, 'Lester has completely fallen off the wagon for a pretty flower boy who didn't even have to say a word. I was trying to say that you liked him, but right about then I had a fist connected to my face," he fake glares at Phil. "Funny how that happened."

Dan raises an eyebrow as he listens to Mike, laughing quietly. He blushes a little at the thought that Phil liked him, but he shook it off for now and looked at Phil, smiling brightly.

"Are you sure you're okay with this?" Phil asks Dan. He wants Dan to be comfortable with his gang. Not right away, but eventually.

Dan nods and smiles reassuringly. 'Yes, of course.' He signs. It will take a little getting used to, but he was sure it was fine.

 

"Alright well with out further a due, this is every one. The two girls there are Kitty, and Ally, but we call them both Ally Cat, they may not look it, but they're twins. The guy with a shaved head like Mike is Zams, we used to call him zamboni, but it pissed him off. The smaller guy is the youngest of out group and his name is Seth. And then the guy next is Joy, because he's never in a good mood. Don't worry about remembering all their names though." he points toward Mike, String, and Jace. "And you've met these three bozos." he says with a laugh.

Dan looks at everyone Phil names and then looks at the three he's already aware of. He nods and smiles. 'Got it' he signs. He knows he has no chance in remembering them all but oh well.

Mike stands up proudly, "Listen up all you junk rats, this here is The lovely twinkletoes, anyone who refuses to call him twinkletoes will get a thorough beating." Mike laughs. Phil punches him and says anyone who DOES call him that gets a thorough beating." everyone laughs, Phil smiles, "Guys this is Dan." String walks over and claps Dan on the back and says to him. "Glad to have you join us. Don't take any of them too seriously." a wide grin is plastered to him face.

Dan laughs softly as he listens to everyone. He smiles and waves at everyone, trying to ignore the anxiety he felt about the whole situation deep down. its not that he didn't want to be there, it was just many new people.

Phil grabs Dan's wrist to lead him away from everyone. "Come on, I want to show you something." he begins walking across the clearing and to a small trail through the woods. Phil hears Mike call after them. "Don't let him defile you too much." he rolls his eyes.

Dan nods and follows after Phil. He hears Mikes call and laughs softly, rolling his eyes playfully. He looks around at the scenery and smiles as he takes it all in.


	9. Chapter 9

Phil leads the down the trail a little ways to a giant tree with a tree house in it. "I love this place, it has such a pretty view, I would have brought you here the day that I needed a break, but I didn't want to scare you away with the others." he smiles at Dan.

Dan hums quietly as he looks around. After admiring it for not too long, he looks at Phil. 'Its beautiful' he signs.

"I was hoping you thought so." Phil says. "Come on come on, lets go up." He's becoming increasingly excited. "I want you to see the view." There is a metal ladder leading up to door. When you climb through the door there is on wall connected to the one with the door cut into it. There is a beam in the corner where two wall would join, that holds up part of the roof in the far corner.

Dan nods and smiles. He follows Phil, looking around as they walk. When they get to the ladder he motions for Phil to go first.

Phil climbs up into the tree house. He waits for Dan to climb up. There's a pile of blankets and pillows near to door that Phil's collected through the years.

Dan climbs up after Phil and looks around smiling, 'this is so nice' he signs, obviously impressed.

"It's not much, but I like it." he moves bear the edge and lets his legs dangle. "I like it here. I found it when I was drunk one night a couple years back, I was maybe sixteen. It took me a few months to find it again. You can see the clearing from here," he points to where they came from, "See?"

Dan looks in the direction in which Phil was gesturing to. 'Yeah' he signs. 'It's cozy. And very quiet' he adds. 'I love it'

Phil lights up a little bit. "Yea?" he asks. He clears he throat. "Right,  well its nice." He's quiet for a moment. "What did you think of everyone? Jace is a bit of a sex demon so watch out for him, but I doubt he'd actually try anything. Mike made it pretty clear who you're here with." he laughs softly shaking his head.

Dan chuckles quietly and shrugs slightly. 'They all seem alright if i'm honest. I know I haven't spoken to them all properly but they seem chill' he signs.

"They...yea I guess we're here for each other. We've all kind of bonded after shit got really bad and we lost a friend. I'm not really sure how to tell you, but we're not just punks, yea we party and have fun but we've all seen and done shit beyond our years. You're safe here. All this rival gang shit isn't normally going on." his voice gets a little harder. "I thought we had a truce, but evidently not."

Dan listens to what Phil says and nods slowly. 'It seems like you all see eachother like a family' he signs. 'And I'm sure, well I hope, you sort this rivalry stuff soon' he adds.

"I'm sure we will." Phil says. He can hear music now playing from the clearing. "Now enough of the mellow dramatics, let me show you how to have a real party." a mischievous grin plays on his lips.

Dan smiles and looks at him, an eyebrow slightly raised. 'Alright let's go' he signs and chuckles.

Phil climbed out of the tree house and waited for Dan at the bottom. Once Dan was safely on the ground he lead them back to the clearing. It had gotten considerable darker and the younger boy, seth, and Jace were starting the fire.

Dan climbed out of the tree and then followed Phil back to the clearing. He looked around and smiled. The fire and the dark sky felt weirdly warm and comforting.

The girls put on music and turned it up. Zams brought beer and was passing it out. Phil takes two and offers one to Dan. "I don't know if you drink or not." he says.

Dan shrugs, he's never drank before but he doesn't mind trying for the first time. He takes it and opens it.

 

It doesn't take long for everyone to have a light buzz coursing through their veins. A smile is almost constantly on Phil's face, though he doesn't drink too much, afraid of letting his guard down too much. Suddenly one of Phil favorite songs comes on. He looks to Dan with a excited smile on his face. "Dance with me."

Dan was actually having a better time then he expected. He expected more of a tense vibe because of what had been happening. But it was nothing like that. When Phil offered him to dance, Dan nodded and stood up quickly.

A few other were dancing and they cheered as Phil and Dan joined them. A couple we surprised Phil rarely danced. The song is rather up beat. Phil smiles wickedly and bites his lip before placing his hands on Dan waist.

Dan smiled at Phil and just wrapped his arms around Phil’s neck as Phil placed his hands on his waist.

Phil grins when Dan wraps his arm around his neck. He pulls him impossible close to his body and begins dancing a little sloppily. "I'm not exactly the best at this so of you have any expectations, lower them now." he laughs. As one song goes to another, Phil's hands might go a little bit lower. He watches Dan for any objections.

Dan chuckled and shook his head. He bit his lip softly as Phil's hands moved slowly downwards. He didn't object or say anything as if he was honest, he wasn't complaining at all.

They dance for a while and a slower song come on. Phil reaches up to grab one of Dan's hands and spins him around gently. When Dan's facing him again Phil uses the hand that isn't holding Dan's hand to cup Dan's cheek.

Dan spins around gently then looks back at Phil. As Phil cups his cheek, Dan can't help, but look at Phil with adoration.

Phil looks from Dan's eyes track to his lips, his thumb pulls at his bottom lip, he watches it ping back into place. Phil steals himself for a moment and his voice goes soft. "Kiss me gorgeous." he meets Dan's eyes.

Dan blushes deeply and hums. He leans forward and connects his and Phil's lips, closing his eyes slowly.

Phil kisses Dan gently at first, but he licks at his bottom lip asking for entrance. He lets go of Dan's hand, moving it into his hair, tilting his head to the side.

Dan smiled into the kiss. He allowed Phil the entrance he was asking for and tilted his head to the side with the help of Phil's grip.

Phil kisses Dan hot and heavy. When pulling away he brings bottom lip with him, then letting go. A few others were cheering, but he ignores them. A devilish smile plays on his face.

Dan blushed deeply, hearing everyone around him. He couldn't even comprehend what just happened. His eyes as he looked at Phil were soft, and full of nothing but love and adoration.

Phil laughs a little awe struck. With the way Dan made him feel and with the way it made him act. Although Phil wasn't a stranger to one night stands and party hook ups, he found himself becoming more and more fond of Dan everyday. "What have you done to me?" he says with a smile. "I must be going soft, I can hardly resist you."

Dan giggles softly. ‘Who says that’s a bad thing?’ He winks and smirks jokingly. He kisses Phil’s cheek softly, blushing as he does so.

"Me. The renowned school bad boy." he replies easily. He removes his hand from Dan's hair. "And here I am with a pretty boy like you dancing in the woods. What sight we must be." he laughs.

Dan laughs softly and shakes his head. ‘Oh well’ he smiles and wraps his arms around Phil again, humming contently.

The sound of motorcycles sends fear coursing through Phil's veins. "Fuck, I shouldn't have brought you here." He jumps out of Dan's grasp and yells to Mike. "Mike shut the music down!" Phil's entire demeanor changes. "Jace lights on now!" about a year or so they had bright white solar lights put up in the trees near the entrance of the clearing. A number of the others are grabbing weapons. With the lights on Phil can see String and Mike both have long rigged knifes. Zams has a metal bat, Jace has a crowbar, and from first hand experience he knows he has a knife of his own hidden on his person. Phil has a knife too, but he's more about up close frighting with his fists.


	10. Chapter 10

Dan started to panic as soon as he was aware of what was going on. His heart rate sped up, he was breathing heavily and he was shaking. He didn’t know what was going to happen, how to get away or how to defend himself. He looked around, fear very visible in his eyes. He looked at Phil eventually. ‘What do I do?’ He signed, shakily.

When Dan looked to him Phil was hit with a need to protect him. He sees the notable fear in Dan's eyes. "Hey hey, don't be afraid. We're tough remember? I want you to go with Seth." Phil's eyes scan over the others. He calls to the youngest boy. "Seth, I want you to go with Dan to the tree house." Seth gets mad. "No, I want to stay for the fight. I'm not just gonna go in the woods with fairy boy and hide like a wuss. I want to fight." Phil grabs Seth's shirt collar. "This isn't negotiable. You're lucky I'm not kicking your ass right now for talking back." Seth stares at Phil for a moment with an angry expression, then slowly gives in. "Fine." he pushes himself away from Phil and grabs Dan's arm roughly.

Dan inhaled sharply at how rough Seth had taken his arm, but didn’t object. He followed him to the tree house, climbing up and sitting in the corner, not wanting to communicate with the other boy as he obviously wasn’t happy with the situation.

Seth climbed up into the tree after Dan and went straight to the edge to watch what was going on in the clearing. "Don't just sit over there, don't you want to see the fight?" 

*In the clearing* 

Phil didn't have time to watch Seth drag Dan away. He quickly joins the others near the entrance. Mike on his left and String on his right. Jace is leaning against a tallish tree stump playing around with his crowbar. Zams is a few feet away with both girls and Joy. Six bikes pull up. One of them in all black, tanned skin and medium length slicked back dark hair, gets off his bike. /Tony/ Phil thinks angrily. "Hello boys," Phil starts. "What brings you grease rats round?" he gives him a menacing smirk.

 

*treehouse*

Dan inhaled sharply at how rough Seth had taken his arm, but didn’t object. He followed him to the tree house, climbing up and sitting in the corner, not wanting to communicate with the other boy as he obviously wasn’t happy with the situation.

*clearing* 

Tony smiles back, "Is that any way to treat your guests? We were just in the neighborhood and thought we'd drop by...maybe we could discuss what happened during our last visit. You left a pretty scar on my side." his voice is smooth, but taunting. Phil speaks first. "There is nothing to discuss, you brought that upon yourself. You showed up here remember?" Tony just smiles wider. "Oh come on old friend, that's not the how to go about getting Alice back now is it?" Mike growls at the mention of Alice. And before Phil can respond. "Don't speak her name asshole, she deserves better than scum like you." his voice is filled with rage. Tony stays calm when he says. "That's not what she says when I fuck her. She quite a vocal one, but I wouldn't have to remind you of that." Mike takes a step forward, Phil hold him back. "I'm gonna kill you, you sorry son of-" Phil cuts him off. "Why are you really here Tony?" Tony lets out a laugh. "Your guard dog is a little out of line don't you think? .... I'm here because your happy band of misfits is on our turf. We want the west side of town back." Phil just rolls his eyes. "We have a truce. Jones said we get west side and you guys run the east." Tony's expression turns dark. "Jones didn't have the guts to take this side back, but now that he's gone, I'm in charge. And I want this side." Phil scoffs. "It's not gonna happen Tony. Over my dead body will you have the west side. Or was last week not enough of a reminder?"

*treehouse*  
Seth groans, "why are they just taking?" he waits a few minutes longer and sighs dramatically. "You can stay here, but I'm getting closer." With that he climbs out of the tree house.

 

Dan gulps deeply as he listened to the words that were spoken, even if they were only quiet. He was still scared, no longer for himself, but for Phil. He’d grown attached to Phil, and he knew he couldn’t let anything bad happen to him. But also, he couldn’t defend himself never mind Phil.

 

Tony laughs again. "Oh I intend for you to be dead and to take over your gang. We already have one member." he calls to Alice and she walks over.

Seth turns to Dan. "That's Mikes girl, she left to piss off Mike a few weeks ago and then never came back. They used to fight like cats and dogs. I didn't think Mike really cared about her, until she didn't come back."  

Mike tenses growing angrier. String moves closer to him and says quietly "Keep your cool man." Tony smiles wickedly, he roughly grabs and forces her to kiss him. "Tony that isn't necessary." Phil states. Mike growls again. 

Seth takes a deep breathe, "Mikes gonna blow." 

When Tony stops kissing her he demands she say she loves him. She stumbles over her words. "Tony, I-I.....why are you doing this...." his grip tightens on her. "Ow Tony stop it, you're hurting me. I-i, Tony." she pleads. Tony smacks her. "Ungrateful." Mike loses it, he shoved off both String and Phil. He's next to Tony in a flash. He goes to punch him, but Tony was expecting it. Mikes is on the ground in seconds.

Dan turned to listen to Seth for only a moment before turning to see the action again. His mouth opens in shock at how Alice was treat and at how Mike was knocked down. He so desperately wanted to do something, but he just couldn’t.

Anger of his own spikes through Phil. And if he loosened his grip on Mike purposely, well he'd never admit it. When Mike hit the ground he leaped into action the other following suit. Phil's on Tony in a matter of seconds. He gets a good couple hit on Tony when someone comes from the side and kicks Phil hard in the ribs. Phil is momentarily distracted, gasping at the pain. Jace goes after a man to the left of Tony. Zams is fighting two guys at once. The women of both gangs hang back. 

Seth can see from a distance Phil get kicked in the ribs, but String was quick to take the guy down. "Fuck that had to hurt. Yea String!!" he says. 

Tony takes advantage of Phil's momentary distraction and flips them around. His hand comes around Phil's neck. The other is pinning Phil's arm that isn't trapped underneath him. Phil thrashes against him. The others are busy fighting members of Tony's gang. 

Seth is too busy watching the others fight to notice what's happening with Phil. "Hell yea way to go Zams!"

Dan's heart completely drops when he sees what’s happening to Phil. He was too worried to even breathe right. He tapped Seth on the shoulder and pointed at Phil, his eyebrows raised and worry clear in his eyes. He couldn’t defend Phil himself, but Seth might be able to do something.

Seth looks in the direction Dan's pointing in. "Oh fuck. Mike wheres Mike he's his right hand man." Seth looks for Mike, but Mike is too occupied with Alice. "Fuck." He is up in seconds rushing towards Phil. When reaches him Phil's stopped fighting against Tony. The lack of oxygen tiring him. Seth throws himself at Tony. His not very big or strong, but he has adrenaline running through his veins and he'll be damned if he lets Phil die. Tony is stunned for a moment. Seth gets on punch before Tony throws him off of him. "Little punk." he sneers, he grabs both of Seth's arms tightly and twists one of them. Seth hears a crack and his arm is flooded with pain. He cries out, but Tony shoves his head to the ground, hard. Seth is out. Tony laughs. Seth's cry distracted Jace and the guy he was fighting got a good stab at his fore arm. Jace growled and bit back a cry of his own. Mike also hear Seth and it seemed to knock him out of his trance. He realizes what going on around him and he rushes to Seth's side. He takes his knife and sinks it into Tony's right shoulder. "Fuck you." he snarls. Seth begins to cry and Tony falls to his side letting out a yell of his own. Mike goes to stab him again, but is interrupted. "Enough!" Phil is on his feet. A few of Tony's gang stopped noticing their leader was down. Phil's gang stopped too. Mike freezes but doesn't drop his knife. "I was all of you to get the fuck out of here. Take Tony and don't fucking come back." he picks Tony up by the back of his shirt and then throws him in his gangs direction. "I don't ever wanna see one of you pieces of shit again. Do I make myself clear?"

By the time Phil was yelling again, Dan had gotten out the tree house and was hidden behind a tree. He wanted to help the best he could. And if anything started again and Phil had gotten hurt, he could never forgive himself. He knew he couldn’t be able to help too much, but he could do his absolute best.

 

Slowly the gang left. Mike was holding Seth. Seth was crying and holding his arm. "It's broken." Mike tells Phil. "Dammit, this is exactly why I told him to stay with Dan." Suddenly Phil is worried. "Where is Dan?"

Dan let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding as everyone left. He heard Phil ask where he was and stood out of where he was and walked up to Phil, slowly calming himself down.

Phil catches sight of Dan walking out of the trees. He rushes to Dan gathering him up in his arms. He grabs the back of Dan's thighs and lifts Dan up. Wrapping his legs around his waist. "Oh gorgeous, I thought they might have taken you." he sighs a little relieved, "Hey look at me, told you 'm tough." though his voice is hoarse and there are red marks around his neck.

Dan wrapped his arms around Phil’s neck and legs around his waist tightly to keep himself up. He smiled brightly, extremely happy Phil was okay. He didn’t even bother to communicate, just kissed him right away.


	11. Chapter 11

Phil kisses Dan back, not even asking for entrance, he just does it. Before they get too caught up, Jace clears his throat. "Well if you two are done now, Seth needs to go to hospital, Mike is a little heart broken at the moment so maybe simmer down a bit, and I have a cut on my arm that's killing me." Phil blushes lightly. He sets Dan down. "I ... yes, well, you're right." he clears his throat. "Zams do you think can get Seth to Mike's car?" Normally Mike would have protested, not wanting blood on the seats, but all he can manage is. "It's all my fault."

Dan smiles softly at Phil. He reaches for his hand and holds it, unsure of what he can do. As he looks around at the damage thats been caused, his smile quickly turns into a frown.

Phil squeezes Dan's hand. "How is it you're fault?" He questions. Mike's voice breaks a little. "I didn't....I was supposed to be watching your back, but I was so concerned with Alice I didn't notice Tony's hands around your neck.....if I had just payed attention.....I'm so sorry Seth." String kneels down beside Mike. "Hey it's okay." he places a tentative hand oh his shoulder, Mike leans into him once Zams takes Seth out of his arms.

Dan listens and feels bad, not like it’s his fault, but just because Mike obviously feels terrible. He looks at Phil, now thinking about what’ll happen if they come back, and if everyone would be okay.

"String is right it's okay Mike, no one blames you." Phil says. "We need to go now though." Then Phil says more largely to the group. "I don't want any of you staying here. Either come with or go home, its not safe right now." Zams puts Seth in the back of Mike's car and gets in on the passenger side. Mike climbs in the middle with Seth's head on his lap. Jsce slides in next to him and String gets the keys from Mike. Phil turns to Dan. "I'm going with them, I understand if you need to go home though, I....I can bring you home if you need me to." his head is down and his voice was a mere whisper at the end.

 

Dan sighs and frowns slightly. He doesn't want to leave Phil, but he doesn't want to be a bother anymore. 'What do you think will be best?' He signs and looks at Phil.

"I want you with me." Phil says pulling Dan closer to him. "But if you want to leave, it's okay. I get if after all of this you want to go home." he rubs a thumb across Dan's cheek.

Dan hums softly and shakes his head. "I wanna stay with you. No matter what." He smiles softly and leans into Phil's comforting touch.

Phil lets out a breath. "Okay." releasing Dan, he grabs to helmet and fit it snugly over Dan's head. Then gets on the bike. As soon as Dan is on with him he follows Mike's car to the hospital.

Dan wraps his arms around Phil, resting his head on Phil's shoulder. He yawns a little, feeling slightly tired. He just looks around as they drive.

They reach the hospital quickly. Everyone is in a rush, Zams caries Seth inside because, 'even though you can walk we're not letting you'. Seth is seen almost immediate, but Jace had to wait for 30 minutes. Phil grabbed Dan's hand the moment the walked in and hasn't let go. Mike is curled into Strings chest on the couch near by because 'I don't care if you think it looks gay, you're upset and I'm here for you.' Phil laughed a little when Mike gave in. Zams is sitting alone with a worried look on his face, actually they all have worried looks on their faces.

Dan stays right beside Phil, never letting go of his hand. He squeezes his hand softly and looks at him with a look that read, ‘everything’s going to be okay? right?’

"Yea.....yea it'll be okay." Phil says voice a little distant. Worried. An hour later Mike is fitfully sleeping in Strings arms. Phil smiles at them softly. His own head lay on Dan's shoulder.

Dan sighs to himself. He yawns as they wait still, almost falling asleep. He isn't sure whats to happen, but he's hoping whatever it is, that its good.

About ten minutes after Jace joins them again in the waiting room, the doctor came out to say that they could see Seth. Phil was asleep, holding Dan's hand. String nudges Mike awake and they make their way to Seth's room.

Dan was a little hesitant to wake Phil up, but thought he might want to see Seth. He taps his shoulder softly and whispers a 'Phil, wake up.'

Phil smiles when he wakes up, "Mm warm." he mumbles, but reluctantly gets up to go see Seth. Seth has a cast on his arm and he's sleeping. Mike sits in the chair right next to him. He sighs, "You're alright kid, you're gonna be okay." but it was more for himself than for Seth. String rubs his back. There's a small couch up against the window, Phil leads them over there.  "Now that he's okay can we all take collective nap." A police woman comes in the room. "Not exactly, I need to speak with all of you. Whose first?" Phil sighs and stands up. The woman leads him down the hall and into a room. "Can you tell me exact why both Jace Hillman and Seth Jacks showed up in the emergency room tonight?" Phil stands tall with a hard look on his face. "Seth broke his arm so we brought him here." The woman doesn't blink an eye towards Phil's stance. "I know he's broken his arm, but how was his arm broken? And why did the other boy have a gash in his arm? Everything will be a lot easier if you Cooperate."

 

Dan smiles to himself, completely relaxed. That was until Phil walked off with the police woman, then he panicked. He kept quiet, but his heart was racing. He was scared Phil was going to get arrested and that he might be questioned, to which he literally has nothing to say.

"We.....there's a gang. Tony Nunzio runs in. He showed up with a few others tonight. He broke Seth's arm. A different guy  stabbed Jace. I....please, the others didn't do anything. If you need to take someone, I'll go." The police woman is shocked with his cooperation. "Thank you for telling me. With your and your gangs continued help, I don't think anyone will be arrested." She opened the door and walked back to the room. Mike stands up to go next. Phil rejoins Dan on the couch.

Dan let’s out a quiet sigh of relief when Phil walks back in completely fine. ‘Is everything okay? Are you okay? What happened?’ He signs, still slightly worried.

"I told her the truth, It's the only way. I want this over with." Phil sighs for the last time. "I want all of you to tell her the truth." The one of them that doesn't look shocked is Mike. He just nods and follows the woman out of the room. "What the fuck? No way. I'm not telling the cops nothing." Jace says angrily. Phil glares. "We don't have much of a choice and I'm sick of fighting with them. This is our side of town and I'll be damned if something like this happens again. If Seth hadn't pushed Tony off of me I'd be dead right now. This isn't negotiable." Jace slumps back into his chair and angry sigh leaving his lips. 

The woman leads Mike to the same room as she had Phil. "Alright kid, tell me what you know." Mike is quiet for a moment. And when he speaks his words are barely audible. "It's my fault." The woman looks confused. "How is this you fault? The previous boy informed me it was Tony Nunzio." Mike looks down at the table as he speaks. "He hit my ex girl friend. He smacked her so hard she fell to the ground. I was so angry, I punched him first, I wasn't thinking clearly. I knew that he was egging me on. My dad hit on my mom all the time, I wasn't going to let him get away with putting his hands on a woman. He knocked me out with in seconds. When I came to people were fighting. I went to my ex girl to check on her. My first priority should have been Phil, we watch each others backs. No doubt he went after Tony next. I didn't watch for him and I guess Tony got the upper hand, the next thing i know Tony is on Seth. Seth was screaming so bad. Tony broke him arm. That kid put himself in danger because I was too concerned with some girl. The whole fight started with me. It's my fault. Before you arrest my though, I want to say goodbye to the gang." The woman just looks at him in shock.

 

Dan sighs and looks down as he listens to everything going on around him. When it goes quiet again he looks at Phil ‘what if she asks me? I wasn’t there? I have nothing to say’ he signs, slightly worried.

 

"I guess if she asks then tell her you were in the tree house. How did Seth end up in the clearing?" Phil asks. "Damn kid, I'm lucky he was there, but I wish he wasn't hurt because of it." 

 

"Mike this isn't your fault, if what you said is true it's Seth's own fault. You may have started the fight, but Seth is the on who made the decision the help your friend. As for the arrest, if you continue to cooperate you may have to stay a few nights in jail. Once Tony is caught you will be free to go." Mike just nods. She asks for his hands to put cuffs on him. He lifts his hands willingly.  She leads them both back to the room.

Dan sighs slightly, feeling bad. ‘I pointed out that you were getting hurt. I shouldn’t have done that.’ He signs and frowns slightly.

"Hey, no, it's okay. I was almost dead, it he hadn't have showed up when he did I wouldn't be here. Thank you for telling him." Phil ran a hand through Dan's curls. 

Mike and the police woman walk into the room. String gasps. "Why is he in handcuffs? Mike..?" Jace is standing in an instant. "Dammit I told you it was a bad idea. What next lady? You gonna arrest us all?" The woman give him a sharp look. "Watch that mouth young man. I am holding your friend over night because he claims to have started the fight. If he is the one who started it we have to keep him, but if you continue to tell the truth it may only be for a night or two." Jace looks as though he's going to say more, but Phil starts first. "Thank you ma'am, we are ALL happy to answer more of your questions." he shoots a glare towards Jace. Jace growls but doesn't say anything more. String has a mix of emotions on his face. The police woman speaks up again. "I think that's all for tonight, you boys get some rest. Tomorrow I'll need more information on Tony Nunzio. Mike I believe you wanted to say goodbye to your friends?" Mike looks up. "When Seth wakes up tell him I'm sorry. I'll see you guys in a few days." he makes eye contact with String. "You'll live for a few days without me String bean, don't be too mad at me." and with that he and the police woman were gone.

Dans eyebrows raise as Mike comes in with cuffs on. But as he listen to what they say, knowing he isn't in too much trouble he does calm a little. He waves Mike off when he leaves with the Police Woman and sighs deeply to himself, moving to cuddle into Phil.

Jace's head whips toward Phil, "This is your fault, if you hadn't said to tell the trust Mike wouldn't be getting towed away right now. And now the police are involved? Tony is-" he is cut off by Zams. Zams doesn't talk very often, but his voice is deep and loud. "I want you all to stop yelling about whose fault it is. It's Tony's fault if anything. Jace you need to calm down or I'll knock you out. Lester is right, if we hadn't of told the truth we might all being going away in handcuffs. What happened tonight needs to be the end of it." Phil nods to Zams. He feels Dan cuddle into him and moves his arms around him so him can pull him into his lap. He puts his face in between his shoulder and neck. "How are you so warm and cuddly?" he whispers.

Dan doesn't listen to all the bickering and protesting around him, he just focusses on Phil and his warmth. He wraps his arms around Phil and hums softly. 'I don't know,' he signs, chuckling softly, yawning.

"Sleep if you need to gorgeous, I've got you." Phil's arms tighten a little around Dan. He places a kiss to his jaw. String hasn't said a word and his expression is blank. About 40 minutes later Seth wakes up, he's loopy from the meds and he doesn't stay away for long, but the others are more at ease. String and Jace both fall asleep in their chairs. Zams is on edge refusing to sleep.

Dan nods and hums, slowly but surely falling asleep in Phil's arms. He falls asleep quickly and stays asleep for a while, completely peaceful. He keeps the same grip around Phil at all times, scared he'll move even in his sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Phil is waiting for Dan near the entrance to the school, he wearing a dark blue button up, tucked in with sleeves rolled up. The last bell has rung and students are leaving.

Dan leaves school as soon as he can, he wraps his arms around his chest, tugging the sleeves of his jumper as he's cold. He walks up to Phil and smiles at him.

Phil's smiles widens when he sees Dan. "Hey Danny." he slings an arm around him and kisses him quickly on the cheek.

Dan smiles and waves softly. He still hasn’t gotten around to talking to Phil. He wants to, but he’s just scared.

Phil starts leading them to his bike. He lets go of Dan and makes sure to block his view of the bike. A swell of excitement runs through him. "Okay so, I have a surprise for you." he turns around with his hands behind his back. A devilish smile on his lips.

Dan raises an eyebrow and looks at Phil, ‘what is it?’ He signs, curious.

"Alright, I hope you like it. If you don't I can return it it's really not a big deal, well it's the first time I've ever gotten one for someone else, but...." he rambles slightly and then shoves a helmet into Dan's hands.

Dan looks at the helmet, his eyebrows raised and a big smile on his face. He examines the helmet and looks at Phil, placing it on the bike for a moment. ‘It’s lovely! I love it!’ He signs.

Phil looks visible relieved, "You do? Like you really do? I figured since I...we....ride together a lot. And I wanted you to have your own." He's a little flustered. Although he has no reason to be, it's just a helmet, but it's a step towards commitment that he's never taken before. It's signification that they'll together for a long time, long enough that Dan needs his own helmet.

Dan smiles brightly and nods, ‘I love it!’ He signs and kisses Phil quickly, then puts the helmet on.

"Alright lets go." following routine he starts the bike and lets Dan climb on. He drives to their usual hangout. Everyone else is already there. Mike stayed a total of four nights in jail. At first they weren't going to let him go, but decided that him stabbing Tony was self defense. Those few days the group was a mess. Jace grew angrier by the day, he and Phil fought a few times, but eventually Jace understood. Now he was back to his usual sex demon, flirtatious self. Tony is locked. He had possession of drugs and the court had no trouble believing Phil's gang. It took a few days for the group to really settle back into normal routine, but now everything was settled.

When they arrive Dan is quick off the bike. He walks into the clearing holding Phil’s hand, looking around at all the faces he was now familiar to. He was quite intimidated by everyone the first time he’d met them but over the week, he’d grown to know they’re kinder than he expected.

Dan seemed to be more confident around the others and it made Phil feel warm. He was glad that they accepted Dan into their group almost immediately. "Daaan. Thank god your here." String says exasperated. "Tell Mike I didn't eat all the crisps yesterday. It was all Phil, I swear." He pleads even though he was the one who ate them all.

Dan laughs softly and shakes his head. ‘It was you’ he signs to string and smiles. ‘Take the blame for once’ he adds jokingly.

String smiles and says, "See he's on my side, he said it. It was Phil's fault." Phil laughs. "He did not. It was String and we all know it." String grumbles a little, "Alright yea fine it was me." Mike tackles him to the ground and the wrestle for a bit. Phil just shakes his head and says to Dan. "And I thought we were the love birds." Mike stop abruptly at Phil comment. He climbs off String and walks off. String gives Phil a questioning look. "What's his problem?"

Dan looks at Phil and chuckles softly. He watches Mile walk off and shrug.s 'In denial maybe' he signs, humming softly.

String huffs and lays his head back on the ground. "He's been like this since he got arrested. I don't get his problem. What does he have to be in denial about? We're best friends. He's been acting weird for days now." Phil actually giggles . "I'm sure you'll figure it out." String sits up fast. "What the hell does that mean?!"

Dan rolls his eyes and chuckles softly. 'He likes you, you like him. Am I wrong?' He signs, shrugging.

String's face reddens. "Well..I, we didn't talk about anything yet. I just he's my best friend. I mean Phil, you're my best friend too, but Mike...and god this is so confusing. And the whole Alice thing." He sighs. Phil laughs. "String, man, just talk to him, Dan's right he likes you too. You're just to dumb to realize it." he shakes his head and then starts walking to the tree house. Dan's hand still in his.

Dan hums and nods, agreeing to what Phil says. He walks beside Phil to the treehouse, only letting go to climb into the treehouse.

Phil climbs in after Dan. "Hey hey wait, close you're eyes." Phil demands.

Dan nods and closes his eyes, also covering them with his hands.

Phil gets to work quickly spreading out a blanket with plates and cups that he stashed up there before hand. There's a bottle of malibu in the center. He crawls behind Dan and pulls his hands away from his eyes. "Okay, open them." he whispers lowly.

Dan opens his eyes and looks around, smiling brightly. 'This looks wonderful' he signs and looks at Phil.

"I figured we should have a proper date." he smiles a little shyly. "I got Mike and String to buy some chinese food for us on their way here. I hope you like chinese." he lets out a nervous laugh.

Dan nods and smiles brightly, 'I absolutely love chinese' he signs and sits more comfortably on the blanket.

Phil gets the food from its hidden spot in the corner and hands it to Dan. He pours them each a glass and drinks his rather quickly to ease his slight nerves.

Dan takes a few sips of te drink, then eats a little, looking around and smiling to himself.

"So, I was thinking that since tomorrow is Saturday, if you're not doing anything, do you want to meet my mom?" Phil asks after they eat and drink for a bit.

Dan hums and nods. 'Sure, that sounds lovely' he signs and smiles. 'She can sign right? It might be hard if she can't' he chuckles softly.

"I didn't think about that, I'm sure she knows at least a little. You might have to spell out a few things, but it should be okay." Phil finishes the rest of his food quickly.

Dan nods and continues to eat. He finishes up his drink and shuffles a little to the side to rest his head on Phil's shoulder.


	13. Chapter 13

Phil hums a little when Dan lays his head on his shoulder. "You're the first I've ever done any of this with. You know that?"

Dan looks up at Phil, ‘really?’ he signs. ‘Well, you’re the first person who’s actually taken interest in me in anyway’ he adds.

Phil moves so his entire front was facing Dan. He cups Dan's cheeks. "I don't how someone like you could go unseen." he leans forward to press their lips together.

Dan smiles and kisses Phil back softly, but very lovingly. He pulls away after a few moments and holds both Phil’s hands. He looks down and takes a quiet deep breath. “I love you,” he whispers. 

Phil gasps. He looks at Dan shocked. A warm happy feeling burst through him. "Dan! You spoke! I-" it hits him what Dan actually said. He lifts Dan's chin so he can look him in the eyes when he says, "I love you too."

Dan smiles brightly, “don’t get used to it... I’ll still go quiet every now and again.” He says, his voice quiet but just loud enough to be heard. “Force of habit.” He adds.

"You're voice is so lovely, I wish I could hurt the people who ever made you stop using it." Phil places a bunch of quick happy kisses to him face. "It's okay, you don't have to be afraid to speak ever again, I can protect you. We can protect you, all of us we're a family. As long as you want to be, you're a part of us."

Dan blushes gently. "Thank you," he says. "I'll talk as much as I can.. But since I'm used to not, I'll sometimes just go really quiet." He chuckles softly.

"Okay." Phil says, brushing a hand through Dan's hair. "Now, as much as I love it, less talking, more kissing."

Dan giggles softly and hums. “Can’t argue with that.” He murmurs and leans into kiss Phil.

 

Phil kisses Dan with practiced ease, quickly turning soft kisses into more heated one. He doesn't even ask for entrance, he just does it. His hand find their way to Dan's sides pulling him closer.

Dan smiles and kisses Phil with as much passion as he can. He wraps his arms around Phil's neck, sitting as close as he can.

"Mmm, Dan." Phil groans at how much Dan is putting into the kiss. He can't help letting his hands travel. One hand slowly makes its way up Dan's shirt, while the other pulls one of Dan's legs towards his hips so that he in between Dan's legs.

Dan shuffles that little bit closer, he grips the back of Phil's shirt as they kiss, wrapping his legs around Phil.

Phil moves forward, laying Dan on his back. He pulls his mouth away from his to catch his breath. He moves from his mouth the his neck. Nipping and sucking gently.

Dan bites his lip, holding back any noises as his neck was such a sensitive area when it came to kisses.

With Dan's lack of response Phil pulls back a little, his hair falls in front of his face a bit. Before he gets the chance to say anything someone else speaks. "Hey, Lester? Twinkletoes? I know you guys are probably mauling each other up there, but I drew the short straw and was sent to come get you." Phil groans in frustration this time. "Fuckin Mike. No one is mauling anyone." he shouts and the whispers to Dan his voice an octave lower. "Sorry Twinkletoes."

Dan giggles softly and blushes. “It’s okay” he whispers. “I do need to know, why does he call me twinkle toes?” He asks, chuckling quietly.

"I have no idea, he's a huge flirt so im guessing it started out as flirting just to mess with you and then some how it just stuck. But it could also be because you're cute and adorable and small and twinkletoes just sounds cute." Phil says as he moves off of Dan. Once standing he offers Dan a hand up.

Dan chuckles and takes Phil’s hand, standing up. “I’m not small though,” he says. “I’m average size thank you very much.” He jokes and sighs. This was all ridiculously foreign to him. He hasn’t spoken a word to absolutely anyone in years, not even when he’s alone. So he knows this won’t last, but he feels so comfortable around Phil, he doesn’t feel like he has to hide anything.

"Average my ass. I'm never going to be able to get over hearing your voice, it's so amazing." Mike throws a rock at the outside wall. "Hey, if you're both not out here in two minute I'm coming up there, decent or not!" he yells. "I'd love for him to try." Phil whispers with a grin to Dan. "Coming Mike!"

Dan chuckles softly. "Yeah, we better do" he smiles softly and starts to climb down the ladder, waiting at the bottom for Phil.

Once Phil reaches the bottom he gives Mike a good punch in the arm. "That's for interrupting." Mike in mock pain, "Ow, don't shoot the messenger. Not my fault the others sent for you."  Phil grumbles a little. "Yea alright." He grabs Dan's hand and leads them back to the clearing.

Dan watches them both and chuckles softly. He holds Phil’s hand as they walk back into the clearing, looking around as they walk.

The group put up fairy lights in a couple of the trees and there was a table set up with drinks and a few snacks and there was music in the background. When the reached the clearing they yelled "Surprise!" and Phil whole heartedly was taken by surprise. He turns to Dan. "Did you know about this?"

Dans eyes widen and he looks around the clearing, his eyebrows raised. He turns to Phil and shakes his head. “N-no.. Not at all.” He murmurs.

Phil then turns to Mike. "Explain." Mike shrugs. "We all thought it would be good to just have fun and party. We surprised you guys because String and I knew what you had planned, so we set this up." One of the girls cleared their throat. "Oh yea, the girls did most of it though." Phil smiles, a big genuine smile. "Thanks girls." String jumps up, "Hey it was my idea I get credit too." Mike just grabs him into a hug from behind, pulling on him quickly, making String yelp. "It was MY idea." he argues with a laugh. String struggles to get out of his grip.

Dan giggles and looks at everyone. This all seems perfect to him. He squeezes Phil’s and and looks at him. “This is lovely..” He whispers then glances at String and Mike. “Lovebirds” he chuckles softly to Phil.

Jace laughs, "The amount of couple-y shit around here is unbearable." String stops for a moment. "What's wrong?" Mike asks, but he doesn't answer he just stares at Dan. All of a sudden a huge smile replaces his shocked expression. He runs towards Dan and picks him up in a hug. Phil is shocked himself, but didn't have time to react before String says, "Oh my god! Dan!" Phil bursts into a fit of laughter. /He's more excited about it than I was./ he thinks. String puts him down still a little awe struck. Everyone else looks extremely confused at the three of them. "What the hell is that all about?" Jace finally asks.

Dan laughs and raises his eyebrows at String. “You seem happy.” He chuckles jokingly. He turns to Jace and hums. “I haven’t spoken.. Since I was around 10, and well, I’m speaking.” He says softly in reply to his question

 

Jace's expression also turns to one of shock. "Holy shit!" Phil just keeps laughing hysterically. It isn't even that funny, but it makes him happy seeing how happy Dan speaking makes them. That and their faces look ridiculous. "Lester how are you just standing there laughing? This is a big deal." After Phil calms down a little, "Guys quit freaking out, you'll freak him out, and then I'll have to kick your ass." he looks back at Dan and says jokingly, "Sorry these halfwits have apparently never heard someone speak before."

Dan was a little taken aback at how people reacted but kept his calm. He looks at Phil and chuckles. “It’s okay.” He says, “I just hope as I’ve told you, they don’t get used to it.” He smiles and looks around.

 

"It'll be okay love, I promise." Phil smiles fondly at Dan. "Alright so, we're meant to be partying aren't we?" Once the others got over their initial shock they started milling about and passing beers to each other. Seth turned up the music and the party began.

Dan smiles brightly as everything starts up. He gets a drink and opens it, taking quite long sips from the bottle. He hums and looks around at everyone.

As the night wears on Phil gets slightly more drunk and practically can't keep his hands, or mouth rather, off Dan. He keeps sneaking kisses and little touches. He tries being discrete for Dan's sake, but it's not working too well.

Dan has also been getting a little more intoxicated as the party went on. Hes constantly leaning into Phil, no longer caring for who’s around them, all he cares about is being close to Phil.

Phil is currently mouthing lightly along Dan's neck. Nipping and sucking occasionally. To the others it might just look like he and Dan are swaying back and forth, his head on Dan's shoulder.

One hand in Dan's hair to keep him in place, the other curled around his hip.

Dan had to hold back any noises from all the contact on his neck. He usually hates people touching his neck, but kisses were an exception, it was sort of like his weakness. He could just fall apart from a few neck kisses.

Phil makes his way back to Dan's lips. Leaving light kisses, finally bringing their lips together. Phil isn't 100% sure why he's all over Dan tonight, maybe it's because he said he loved him or the alcohol or a bit of both, all he really does know is that he wants Dan.

Dan kisses Phil back and closes his eyes. He sits as humanly close to Phil as he can, completely intoxicated by him. He forgets about everyone around them and wraps his arms around Phil’s neck.

Phil hands move to Dan's waist, with his thumb he rubs at the barely exposed skin there. He's lost for a moment. All he can think about is Dan. His other hand moves a bit lower so that its resting on Dan's thigh.

Dan hummed softly and smiled at Phil, looking at him. "I love you," he whispered and kissed him again.

In between kisses Phil manages to say. "I love you too, so much." An empty beer can is thrown towards them. "Hey! It's getting a little less PG-13 over there and a little more pornographic." Mike says from a few feet away. "Why does the keep happening?" Phil grumbles. Mike throws another can. "Throw another can Mike and I'll skin you."  String throws one barely missing Dan's head. Phil whips his head towards String with a particularly menacing glare. "Ugh, you're both assholes." he rubs Dan's thigh a little bit before letting him go, then says to him, "You ready to get out of here?"

Dan chuckles and shakes his head, ducking when the can is thrown. He turns to Phil and nods. "Yes, I am." He says as he stands.

Phil shoots another glare at Mike and String when he passes them, but they're too wrapped up in their own world. He waves goodbye to the others and walks to his bike with Dan in tow.

Dan waves to everyone else then walks beside Phil. "I forgot everyone was even there if I'm honest," he chuckles softly.

"Me too." Phil laughs. He quick to start up his bike and put on his helmet. After Dan is situated, they're gone in a flash.

Dan puts on his helmet and gets on the bike. He wraps his arms around Phil and rests his head on his shoulder as they drive.


	14. Chapter 14

Phil drives to his house, his mom is working late. He gets off the bike quickly. He doesn't wait for Dan to take off his own helmet, he garbs him quickly and does it for him. His mouth is attached to his in seconds.

Dan was about to take off his own helmet but Phil did it just before he went to. He kisses Phil back almost immediately and wraps his arms around him, closing his eyes.

"Mmm, want you.....Dan." Phil says before diving back in for another kiss. He drags his tongue along Dan's bottom lip and just before deepening the kiss, he steps back completely, smiling wickedly.

Dan is able to whisper a ‘I want you too..’ before they’re back into another kiss. He takes a breath as Phil pulls away and whines softly.

 

Phil slowly moves towards the door. Unlocking it quickly, reaching out to pull Dan in with him.

Dan hurries inside after Phil and quickly gets rid of his shoes and jacket when he’s inside.

The second both their jackets and shoes are removed Phil is on him again. He presses Dan up against the wall, trapping him. "Fuck, so gorgeous baby, can't take it anymore." He tangles a hand in Dan curls, leaning in for another heated kiss.

Dan hums and leans right in to kiss Phil deeply. He wraps his arms around Phil’s neck and holds him as close as he can.

 

Phil doesn't bother with teasing this time. He presses his entire front against Dan, kissing him deeper and rougher. "Wanna fuck you Danny. Want you all to myself." Phil manages between pants and kiss.

Dan whines and kisses him as passionately as he can. "Fuck," he mutters. "Please.." He pants between kisses.

Phil holds back a groan, "Shit, you sound so pretty, love hearing your voice." he quickly grabs the back of Dan's thighs. "Jump." he says lowly.

 

Dan hummed and jumped up, wrapping his legs around Phil’s waist to keep himself up.

Phil uses the wall to help support Dan. He angles his head to leave love bites on Dan's neck. "Fuck, Dan." he moans, wrapping his arms around him, he moves from the wall to the couch.

Dan moaned softly and kept his arms wrapped around Phil as they moved over to the sofa, kissing him softly.

Phil can feel the arousal coursing through him. He slowly grinds into Dan, then tugs at his shirt. "Want this off." he says between kisses.

Dan moans softly into the kiss and nods. He pulls off his own shirt before going right back in for another kiss.

One of Phil's hands plays with Dan's nipple, teasing. He nips at Dan's bottom lip, the watches it ping back into place. "Are you sure you're okay with this? I-" he grinds down into him one more time, "Fuck, baby, wanna make you feel good, but only if you want me to." he stops grinding completely to meet Dan's eyes.

Dan moans loudly and nods quickly. He grinds back into Phil and manages to murmur a little; “I’m completely fine with this.. Please..”

Phil wastes no time teasing after Dan consented. He removed his own shirt, his tattoos on full display. He moves lower, sucking on one of Dan's nipples, flicking his tongue over the nub. He then moves even lower leaving soft kisses against his ribs and navel on the way down.

Dans breath hitched as he moaned at even the smallest contact. He took a moment to admire Phil’s tattoos, biting his lip ever so softly.

Phil rubs the inside of Dan's thighs, applying pressure gently. Tugging at Dan's waistband, "Want these off too, gorgeous." he nips at Dan navel. Before pulling back and undoing his own jeans.

 

Dans hips move forward slightly into the pressure on his thighs and whines a little when Phil pulls away. He quickly removes his jeans and leaves them to the side.

Phil leans in for another rough kiss. Palming Dan through his boxers as he does so. "So pretty Dan." Moving back down he teases with the waist band, slowly pulling then off of Dan.

Dan kisses Phil passionately. He looks at him, whining at how he was teasing him. “Hurry!” He whines and shimmies out his boxers.

Phil looks back up at Dan sheepishly. "Sorry. You're gonna have to wait a minute longer, I have to go get lube." he gives Dan one more lingering kiss, before going to get the lube. When he returns his boxer are gone, he climbs back in between Dan's legs. He rocks his hips into Dan's, moaning as their cocks rub together.

Dan giggles softly as Phil leaves to get the lube. He waits for him to get back and smiles as he does. He moans at the contact when Phil's moves his hips into his and bites his lip softly.

After coating two fingers with lube, Phil starts to stroke Dan, trying to distract him. He pushes the first digit in, letting Dan adjust. "Relax for me baby."

Dans moans are quickly replaced by a gasp when Phil pushes his finger in. He clenches his fists and tries to focus on the pleasure rather than the new feeling.

Shh, It's okay baby, I'll make you feel good." He goes back to sucking at Dan nipples to distract him. He fingers him gently, searching for his prostate.

Dan nods and moans softly. He lets out a particularly loud moan when Phil finds his prostate and his back arches slightly.

When Dan arches against him Phil can help, but let out a groan of his own. He fingers him deeply at different speeds, teasing him. He waits for Dan to tell him he's ready.

Dan starts wriggling his hips and looks at Phil. “R-ready,” he murmurs through moans.

Phil is quick to lube himself up. He rubs soothingly at Dan's thigh, while pushing in slowly. He lets out a groan. "Fuck, Dan, so tight." Once he's fully in, he waits for Dan to adjust.  
Dan gasps and moans softly. He grips the sofa material tightly and squeezes his eyes shut as he gets used to the feeling. Once he felt alright, he wriggled a little to hopefully give Phil the hint he can move.

Phil pulls out slowly, the presses back in fully, moaning at the feeling. He starts thrusting gently, searching for Dan's prostate once again. He strokes at Dan's dick in the mean time, taking pleasure in the sounds he's making.

Dans back arches slightly as he tilts his head back. Moans fall relentlessly from his mouth as Phil stars hitting his prostate dead on.

"Mm, so good Dan, so good for me." Phil thrusts harder, picking up a faster rhythm. He connects their lips for a messy kiss.

Dan kisses Phil back desperately, still unable to stop moaning. He wraps his arms around Phil and holds him very close.

Phil reaches a hand between them to stroke Dan. "God I love you so much." he says breathily. He continues his quick movements. "Cum with me, Danny. Please baby."

 

Dans breathing becomes heavy and laboured as he finds himself closer to climax. “Very close,” he manages to mutter before cumming seconds after.

Phil cums when he feels Dan clench around him as he cum. "Fuck, love you, love you." he said as he comes down from his high, collapsing onto of Dan. When he come his senses he places feather light kisses to Dan's collarbones. "So good for me." he mumbles, barely audible.

Dan cuddles Phil, holding him close to himself as he comes down from his climax and just everything that just happened. He calms down his breathing and closes his eyes, smiling. “I love you,” he whispers.

 

Phil pulls out and is quick to retrieve both their boxers. He grabs the blanket off the back of the sofa to wrap them in it. He lays next to Dan, placing one more soft kiss to his shoulder.

Dan holds Phil close and yawns softly. He hums contently as he slowly drifts to sleep, not letting go of Phil.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this one is so short.

Phil falls asleep with Dan in his arms. He would have been content to stay that way if he hadn't forgotten his mom. Kathrine came home to find the both on the couch asleep, at first it was cute to see her son so happy, but was suddenly surprised when she took note of the stray clothing. Shaking Phil's arm in a soft tone, "Philip, wake up dear." Phil is confused at first the it hits him, his eyes go wide as he gasps. "Mum you're home! I-Sorry we-and it was...well...please don't be mad." Although disapproving she shakes head. "Why don't both of you get dressed properly and meet me in the kitchen."

Dan wakes up upon hearing the voices around him, immediately becoming worried. He bites down on his lip and doesn’t open his eyes, just lays as if he’s still asleep until she leaves the room.

"Yes mum." Phil says before she walks away. He looks down at Dan. Sighing he runs a hand through his hair. "Dan, um, my mum is home....sorry to wake you..she uh want to meet you." he averts his gaze trying to keep from making this awkward for Dan. "I forgot and fell asleep. This isn't exactly the way I imagined you two meeting." he says with a dry laugh. Sitting up more, he stretches the blanket feel down barely covering himself.

Dan opens his eyes and looks at Phil, nodding slowly. “Y-yeah... It wasn’t the best first meeting,” he chuckles and sits up slowly, feeling the cold air on his back and shivering slightly.

Phil gets up to retrieve the rest of their clothing. He hands Dan clothes to him and then puts on his jeans staying shirtless. When he's finished he offers Dan an unnecessary hand up off the couch.

Dan takes Phil’s hand and stands up. He gathers his clothes and gets changed back into everything.

Phil leads them both into the kitchen to find his mum making tea. A big smile spreads across his face, "Mum, this is Daniel." she turns around with two cups. She hands one to Dan and the Phil. She smiles warmly at Dan. "It's nice to meet you dear, fully dressed and awake that is." she laughs lightly.

 

Dan takes the cup and takes a sip from it. “You too,” he chuckles quietly, trying to forget that she walked in on them naked and sleeping.

"Sorry mum." Phil apologizes. She shakes her head, "I don't care son, just not on the couch please." a light blush spreads across her cheeks. "Now tell me more about you Daniel. How old are you? Do you go to school with Philip?" she questions.

Dan blushes and sips his drink before replying to her questions. Fighting the urge to just go silent, he squeaks; “I’m 17, and I do go to Phil’s school, I moved here a few months ago. Though I didn't start school until about  month ago."

 

"Oh? Well I hope you're liking out small town so far. I trust my son has at least shown you around." Kath replies. Phil lets out a nervous chuckle, "Not exactly. I did bring him to the cabin though, and the clearing." Her eyes soften, "The cabin." she says distantly, then after a moment looks back to Dan. "Well you must be special."

Dan smiles gently and continues to sip at the drink. “Why? Is there a reason?” He asks and looks from Kath, to Phil and back again.

"We used to go there every summer when Philip and Martyn were just boys." She cleared her throat. "We haven't been there since Nigel passed away." Phil steps forward. "Mum." she shake her head. "It's alright, I'm alright. I just miss him, but enough of that. Don't take this rudely, but Daniel you don't look anything like Micheal and Ben, I hope everyone in the clearing is kind to you." She tisks teasingly. "Those boys got into so much trouble."

 

Dan smiles sympathetically and nods. “They are, theyre lovely.” He days quietly. “And, oh, I’m sorry about.. Yeah” he said quietly, he wasn’t sure he if should say anything about it.

"Good, It's okay dear, I'll see him again soon enough." Kath smiles softly. "Are you staying the rest of the night? If so, I don't want any funny business while I'm in the house, it's not polite." Phil face immediately turns red. "Mum!!" He grabs Dan's elbow desperately trying to get out of the situation and save Dan from all the embarrassment. He pulls Dan out of the kitchen, "Yes he's staying. Goodnight, we'll see you in the morning. " he's quick to lead the up the stairs and away from her. Kath laughs at her son. "Goodnight both of you. It was nice to meet you Daniel."

Dan looks at Phil and chuckles softly. “Goodnight.” He calls. “She’s nice,” he smiles and follows Phil upstairs and into his bedroom.

 

"When she isn't embarrassing you or me, yes." Phil laughs. He sighs heavily. "Sorry about all that, I just sorta feel asleep. Hopefully you aren't too angry." He looks to Dan with puppy dog eyes, "You're not mad right? How could you be mad at this face?"

Dan giggles and kisses Phil quickly. “I’m not mad, don’t worry. It slipped my own mind that you might even have someone walk in.” He shrugged.

 

Phil sighs relieved, smiling when Dan kisses him. He reaches out to wrap his arms around him and rest his chin on Dan's shoulder. He relaxes completely, "I love you, I'm so much happier, you have no idea how much you mean to me." He presses a kiss to Dan's shoulder.

Dan smiles softly and blushes. He wraps his arms around Phil’s neck and hums contently. “I love you too. Thank you, for everything.” He says.

"Of course gorgeous." Phil says, pressing one last kiss to Dan's temple before pulling away to find an extra pillow for Dan. He found one quickly placed it on the bed. He turned to Dan with a wicked smile. He reaches for Dan and picks him up in his arms quickly.

Dan gasps as Phil picks him up so fast and holds on to him. “Now, I didn’t expect that.” He chuckles softly and kisses Phil’s cheek softly.

Phil laughs loudly, "I can't help it gorgeous." he drops Dan on his bed and leans over him. "I feel so amazing when I'm around you." he says lowly.

Dan blushes and giggles, looking up at Phil. “You’re too sweet, I love you so much.” He murmurs.

"I love you too," Phil replies pecking Dan on the lips. He suddenly yawns ruining to moment somewhat. He moves high up on the bed and motions for Dan to come nearer.

 

Dan shuffles up on the bed and cuddles right into Phil. He wraps his arms around Phil and holds him close.

Phil grabs the duvet to pull it up and around them. He nuzzles into Dan hair and hums. "Hmm, Warm." another yawn finds it's way past his lips. "Night Danny." he says softly.

Dan closes his eyes and yawns. “G’night,” he mumbles before letting himself slowly fall asleep.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I've done a horrible job writing Dan's parents, sorry guys..

It's been two months since everything happened. Tony was in jail and graduation was approaching. He was currently getting ready to meet Dan's parents. They'd been dodging Dan's parents for a couple weeks now. Nervous doesn't quite cover what he's feeling. He's wearing his nicest, cleanest, pair of black jeans, a plain white T-shirt, and his black boots. "I don't know Dan, what if the think I'm too rough for you?"

Dan was extremely nervous too. He didn’t know what to expect from this at all. He loved Phil with all his heart, but his family was quite proper. “You’ll be okay,” He said quietly. “You look great.” He added with a smile.

"Think so?" Phil says running a hand through his hair. "I guess we should probably get going huh?" His boots thud against the floor as he walks toward Dan. He laughs a little. "It's funny how I can take out a gang leader no sweat, but meeting my boyfriends parents makes me nervous as hell."

Dan chuckled softly and sighed. “I suggest just being yourself, but like, they’re pretty proper.” He explained. “But at the same time, I assume they’ll be glad I even have a boyfriend, never mind a friend.” He smiled lightly.

"Alright lets go." Phil says taking Dan by the hand. He leads the down the stairs and out to the way. He grins, never tiring of seeing both their helmets together. He starts the bike before pulling on his helmet.

Dan nods and follows Phil out the house. Once outside, he puts his helmet on before getting onto the motorbike. By now he’s used to riding on it.

The drive to Dan's house is quick, having done it a million times. Phil pulls into the driveway slowly. He takes care in parking it and shutting it off, stalling. He finally removes his helmet. He gets off, taking Dan's hand for comfort. 

In the house Mrs. Howell is currently making dinner. Her husband Mr. Howell is watching the news.

Dan takes his helmet off once they arrive. He squeezes Phil’s hand gently before leading him to the front door, knocking once he realised it was locked.

Upon hearing the door Mrs. Howell leaves the kitchen to answer it. She opens the door and is confused to see Dan standing there. "Oh Dear did I lock you ou-" She stops abruptly noticing the rather tall, rough looking man beside her son. "Who's this?" Her voice sound almost forced.

Dan smiles lightly and looks at Phil. “This is Phil.. Can we come in?” He asks softly. “I need to talk to you and dad.”

"Yes, yes come in." Mrs. Howell move to open the door all the way. She must admit it was a shock to hear he son's voice again, for the first time in years, a few weeks back. She still isn't quite used to is.  "Who's at the door?" Mr. Howell says from the living room. "It's Daniel and his friend, Phil, you said?" She closes the door behind them. Phil smiles kindly. "It's nice to meet you ma'am."

Dan smiles gently. “Can we sit in the lounge?” He asks, taking off his shoes already.

 

"Yes, let me go turn off the burner. Your father is already in there." She then hurries back to the kitchen. Soon enough she joins them in the lounge. She stands near Mr. Howell's chair. "Daniel has something to tell us, will you turn that off?" Mr Howell grumbles slightly, but complies. He looks to Dan. "What's this all about?"

Dan sits beside Phil on he sofa, still holding his hand. “So, I’ve already said this is Phil. He’s been a big factor in my life for the past two months?” He starts and takes a breath. “He’s the one who made me confident enough to start talking again and he’s my boyfriend.” He says all at one.

Mrs. Howell doesn't get a chance to say anything. Mr. Howell laughs shortly. "You mean to tell us that this brute not only helped you to speak, but is your boyfriend?"

Dan scoffs, his eyebrows raised. “A brute?! He’s not like that at all! And what’s wrong with him helping me speak? What’s wrong with him being my boyfriend?” He asks, trying to hide his worrying.

His mother buts in, "Nothing, dear. Your father is just surprised." She steps forward. "Don't mind your father." She tries to smile warmly. Turning to Mr. Howell she says sternly. "Be happy for our son, after all, if this boy has helped him then we should be nothing, but grateful." She whispers. Mr. Howell scoffs.

 

Dan frowns and looks at Phil, clearly unhappy with what his dad has said. “I’m sorry..” He whispers.

 

"It's okay love." Phil whispers back. He's unsure of how to respond to Dan's parents. "Sir, if I may, your son means a lot to me. I know I don't exactly look like much, but I...I love him, Sir."  His mother nods and send a smile towards Dan as if to say I like him. "Well I...I suppose, if you really feel that way. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings son."

 

Dan sighs happily at his father being kinder and squeezes Phil’s hand lightly. “We’ve been stalling this for a while.. I’m glad we finally told you.”

 

"Daniel why don't you come help me in the kitchen. I'm almost finished." Mrs. Howell heads off the the kitchen. Mr. Howell turns the news back on. Phil leans back slightly against the couch. He feels a little out of place.

Dan nods and smiles gently at Phil before going into the kitchen to help his mum.

 

"So you got my son to talk huh?" Mr. Howell says once Dan leaves the room. Phil clears his throat before speaking. "Not really, he did it all on his own, it was his decision. He had the courage." 

In the kitchen Mrs. Howell hands Dan a onion to cut up. "I'm glad you have someone dear, your father will come around."

Dan smiled softly and started to cut up the onion. “Thank you mum. I was pretty shocked at his initial reaction.. But I should know him by now.”

 

Mr. Howell doesn't say much after that. A thick silence settles over the living room, but Phil couldn't be more grateful.  

Mrs. Howell smiles. She takes the chopped onion from Dan and hands him a tomato. "After that we're all done. Tonight is a little messy, we're having tacos, but it's your father favorite soo....hopefully he'll be happy." After the tomato is done she puts it in a bowl. "Will you go get Phil and your father, I'm sure the poor thing is dying in there."

Dan smiled softly and nodded. “I will.” He said quietly and walked into the lounge. “Dinners ready,” he said to them and held his hand out for Phil.

Phil lets out a quiet relieved sigh, he smiles warmly at Dan, taking his hand. "I can smell it from here. It smells delicious."

Mrs. Howell set everything on the table. "Dig in boys." she smiles. Mr. Howell grabs the exact bowl Phil was reaching, if not a little petty. Phil sits and waits until he's done. Finally he makes his plate. His left hand finds its way to Dan's right under the table. "So Phil tell me a bit about yourself." Mrs. Howell says after a few minutes of silence.

Dan smiles and squeezes Phil’s hand lovingly. He gets the food he wants and then starts to eat, humming happily. “This is lovely,” he says to his mum.

"Oh well... I graduate this year. I haven't thought about any colleges though." Phil says quietly. Mr. Howell grunts, "You mean you aren't going to college?" he sounds almost amused. Mrs. Howell must have kicked him under table because he jerks a little and mutters a quiet "Ow." "No, Sir. I haven't looked at any colleges. My mother would be left all alone. See, my father passed away a few years ago and my brother is in college right now. I'm not sure I'm comfortable leaving her here by herself." Phil says if not a little snarky. Mrs. Howell butts in then. "Oh, I'm so sorry fir your loss. It's very nice that you would give something like that up just for you mother." Phil smiles. "Thank you ma'am." Mr. Howell finishes his dinner in silence. Finally everyone is finished. Phil gets up to help clear everyone's plates. He carries his and Dan's dishes to the kitchen. Mrs. Howell stops his in the kitchen for a moment. "I'd like to apologize for my husband. You seem like a very nice young man." she smiles genuinely. "Thank you ma'am." Phil replies. "Call me Jackie."

Dan couldn’t help but give his dad a dirty look when he judges Phil for not wanting to be in college. He sighs when they finish and walks into the kitchen when Phil and his mum finish talking. “Thanks for the food,” he smiles.

"You're welcome dear. I hate to have to apologize for your father again. I'll talk to him." She sigh. "Now get out of here both of you, I have a feeling he'll want to ask more questions and you've been through enough for one night." she laughs gently.

Dan chuckles softly and nods. “See you later.” He says and takes Phil’s hand, smiling at him.


	17. Chapter 17

Wait wait." Phil says once they are outside on the porch. He smirks a little, "I think I deserve a kiss, don't you? Right here on your porch."

Dan chuckles and smiles. “Mm.. I think you do too.” He says softly and kisses Phil.

Phil kisses Dan back gently. His hands raise up to cup Dan's jaw. Finally he pulls away, leaving a final peck to his lips. "I love you." He whispers.

Dan smiles to himself. “I love you too.” He says gently. “Now let’s go.”

"Alright alright." Phil says. He goes through routine, starting the bike, his helmet, Dan's helmet. "Where do you want to go?"

Dan shrugs. “Anywhere.” He replies, smiling. “You decide.” He says and puts the helmet on.

"Okay, I have an Idea, but we'll need to stop at my house and maybe the store." He backs out of the driveway quickly. He speeds down the road to his house, not wasting anytime. He leaves the bike running. "Stay here for just a minute." He returns soon with a backpack. "Don't open it, whatever you do, don't."

Dan nods slowly. “Why? What’s in it?” He asks curiously. He wont look in it he’s just intrigued.

"Things." Phil answers simply. "It's a surprise, although I'm sure you'll guess what we're doing once we get to the store." He says excitedly. "Will you put this on while we drive?" He hold the bag out towards Dan. 

Dan nods and puts the bag on. “I don’t like surprises but I can make an exception for you.” He smiles.

Phil laughs. "You should be used to them by now, what with how many I spring on you." He says before flipping the visor over his helmet. He tears out of the driveway once more this time headed towards the store. He finds a parking space near the entrance. "Alright." He says getting off the bike. "I want you to grab anything you might need for the next two days."

Dan raises an eyebrow. “Two days? Like what? What’s happening?” He asks, way more curious now. He takes his helmet off and looks at Phil.

Phil laughs. "It might have to do with a certain....cabin in the woods, but that's all I'm saying." He takes Dan by the hand. "Now, come on." He leads them into the store. "We need food, I know that for sure."

Dan tilts his head but just nods and walks inside the shop with Phil. “Right, okay.” He says softly and walks to the food isles.

Phil picks out a few can goods, like corn and beans, dropping them into the basket. "What cereal do you want?" He asks once they reach it.

Dan shrugs. “Crunchy nut cornflakes? It’s all I tend to eat.” He suggests.

Phil chuckles, "We might have to get two boxes then because I might steal it all." He grabs two boxes. "Hotdogs?"

Dan scoffs jokingly and nods. “Sure.” He smiles and picks up some stuff to make hotdogs.

"Okay, now...snacks!" Phil grabs a few junk foods on the way to the register. Phil pays for it all as it was his idea. He stashes all the food in a side bag attached to his bike. Finally they're on the way to the cabin for a second time. The drive is only thirty minutes and he finds it relaxing, he always does when it's just him and Dan. He pulls into a familiar gravel drive. He gets off the bike, fishing a key out of his pocket. "Wait here." He says taking the bag and groceries inside. He returns quickly a mischievous smile on his face. "Ready?"

Dan stays outside while Phil goes in, waiting. he notes the mischievous smile and tilts his head. “Most definitely.”

Phil leads them to the front door, but stops them just before entering. He moves quickly, picking Dan up bridal style. He walks Dan into the cabin just like that, laughing happily.

Dan raises his eyebrows when Phil picks him up but chuckles. “Oh well okay then.” He smiles.

Phil sets Dan down, but keep his arms around his waist. He locks gazes with him. "Someday... I'll do that for real, if you'll let me."

Dan blushes and looks at Phil. “Of course..” he says gently, smiling.

Phil smiles. "Right well," He clears his throat. "There's a rather deep pond out there and I'd bet you've never skinny dipped before." 

Dan chuckled softly. “I have not, and I’m interested in doing so.” He hummed.

"Oh you haven't lived at all yet." Phil says opening a sliding door that revealed a huge back porch and a beautiful view of the pond.  The sun is setting and it looks like something out of a romance novel. "Come on." He motions for Dan to follow him, already pulling his shirt off. His jeans are next.

Dan looks around in awe at the scenery and follows Phil, smiling widely. He takes off his own top and looks at Phil.

"Don't be shy now twinkletoes, it's not like I haven't seen you." Phil crowds Dan's space, tugging at his jeans. He bits his lip. "Can I?" he says asking to take them off.

Dan blushes deeply and nods. “Go ahead.” He says softly.

Phil undoes the button and zip quickly. He squats down and yanks his jeans down and over Dan's thighs. He leans forward to leave a kiss just at the edge of his boxers. His finger dip into his waist and pulls those down too. He stands back up, removing his own.

Dan blushes deeply and watches Phil, biting his lip lightly. He wraps his arms around his waist and looks at Phil.

Phil leans forward and kisses Dan on the nose. "Come on, its getting darker." He leads them to the water, wading in first, then pulling Dan with him.

Dan chuckles and kicks his legs, keeping himself afloat in the water.

Phil ducks under the water and suddenly comes up a few feet away. He grins widely before sending a splash of water Dan's way.

Dan gasps and shakes his head, laughing softly. He splashes water back at Phil, beaming.

"You've just started an all out war gorgeous." Phil laughs. A massive splash being sent towards Dan, ruining his curls. He ducks back under so Dan can't get him. He swims towards him underwater grabbing his leg playfully.

Dan wipes his hair out of his face and gasps when he feels Phil grab his leg. He kicks it slightly, being careful to not hurt Phil but trying to free his leg.

Phil finally pops up, right in front of Dan. He gasps slightly. He laughs, "Hey there." He grabs Dan by the hips, pulling them together. The sun had completely set by now and the sky is a dark blue.

Dan smiles gently. “Hiya.” He hums, wrapping his arms around Phil’s neck. “You look amazing, by the way.”

"Do I?" Phil asks, shaking his head. "You don't look so bad either." He chuckles. He rests his forehead on Dan's shoulder, kissing the skin lightly.

Dan blushes and smiles to himself. “I love you so much.” He says quietly.

Phil kisses up to Dan's ear. "I love you too." He whispers against the shell, leaving a kiss just beneath it. "Wrap your legs around me." he says, voice huskier.

Dan nods, feeling his heart race. He does as Phil says, wrapping his legs around Phil’s waist.

He moves to slightly shallower water, but they're still fully submerged. He kisses down Dan's neck, nipping and sucking all the way. His hand cupping his thighs.

Dan blushes and bites his lip lightly, closing his eyes. His neck had always been sensitive and this time was no different.

Phil kisses his way across Dan's collarbones and back up his adams apple, sucking on it lightly. Finally, he meets Dan's lips, not even asking for entrance, he explores Dan's mouth unashamedly.

Dan can’t stop blushing. He keeps his eyes closed and lets Phil do what he wants, kissing back slightly.

"Want you." Phil murmurs against Dan's lips. One of his hands slides over Dan's ass massaging lightly at one of the cheeks. "Wanna make you feel good."

Dan bites his lip lightly. “Want you too.. Please..” He breaths out.

"We should probably move this to inside, unless you want to have sex in the pond of course." Phil smirks. "Which would be completely okay with me."

Dan blushes. “I don’t mind.. Honestly either would be fine right now.” He murmurs.

"Yea?" Phil smirks again. He moves Dan hips away from him a little so he can run their erections together. "I can't fuck you, there isn't any lube out here, but I damn sure can make you feel good." He moves the hand that isn't supporting Dan's ass to Dan's cock stroking him slowly, teasingly.

Dan curses quietly under his breath and moans, throwing his head back. He tries moving his hips into Phil’s hand, needing more of the contact.

"Dan.. Look at you, so pretty with your head thrown back and hickeys all over your neck." Phil says, his voice deep. He suddenly thumbs over the head slowly as if playing with it, wanting to see Dan's reaction. "I hope You're ready for the next couple days baby, gonna fuck you on every surface."

Dan blushes deeply at Phil’s words, moaning as Phil’s thumb touches the head of his cock. He keeps rolling his hips forward.

Phil lets go for a moment to grab his own cock, he begins stroking them together. His mouth attaches to Dan's neck again, leaving yet another mark. "Fuck, Dan, next time we do this I'll suck you off, get my mouth on your pretty cock. Have you ever had head before? Baby, your missing out."

Dan moans more, unable to even make a proper sentence. “Fuck, Phil, want you,” he whines, wriggling his hips.

"Love the way you sound gorgeous." Phil says as he managed to swipe over Dan's head. He quickens his pace. "Shit I'm getting closer baby, can't help it."

“Me too,” Dan says quietly, burying his face in Phil’s shoulder. “Fuck..” He murmurs.

Phil groans lowly. "Fuck Baby, gonna cum." His movements become fast and sloppy. He pulls Dan impossibly closer. He pulls Dan into an open mouthed kiss.

“Mhm, me too,” Dan moaned into the kiss and before he knew it, he came with a louder moan.

Hearing Dan cum finally sends Phil over the edge. He cums, slowly stroking them through it. "God, I love you."

Dan pants softly, his head on Phil’s shoulder again. “I love you too.” He murmurs quietly.

Phip threads his hand through the back of Dan's hair, while his other hand hooks under his thigh. "We should probably get inside, it's getting late." He begins walking towards the shore.

Dan nods slowly and yawns quietly. “Tired,” he murmurs softly, closing his eyes.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I know I promised daily updates, but I thibk I'm gonna have to do weekly. Sorry it took so long for me to update. My friend who I rp with has been sick and school just started back up. 
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

Phil walks out of the pond, supporting Dan's weight. He shivers lightly. He walks them back into the cabin. The room is one big open area the only thing separating the kitchen and the living room was the couch. On the couch there's a blanket. He sets Dan down wrapping him up. "I'll go get a couple towels love."

Dan shivers a little, curling up in the blanket Phil wrapped him in. He looks at Phil and nods. “Okay.” He says softly. “Thank you.”

Phil returns significantly dryer and a towel wrapped around his waist. He places one on top of Dan's head to dry his curls. He rubs it against Dan's head before he has the chance to do it himself. The entire time a soft smile rests on his lips. "You're welcome."

Dan hums and relaxes into Phil’s movements, closing his eyes. “I love you so much,” he murmurs.

"I love you too, more than I ever thought I could love someone."  Phil says kissing the top of Dan's head. "Move over, wanna cuddle you."

Dan blushes and does as Phil says. “Me too..” He murmurs. “I’m so lucky to have you.”

Phil lays behind Dan, circling his arms around him. He wraps them both in the blanket.  "These past few months have been a blur, but I think it's the happiest I've been since my dad passed away." He smiles weakly. "Goodnight gorgeous." He kisses the shell of Dan's ear. "I love you." Soon he's drifting off to sleep.

Dan smiles gently to himself. “I’m glad I could do that for you.” He murmurs softly. “Goodnight, I love you too, more than anything.” He says quietly, closing his eyes and slowly falling asleep.

Phil wakes up slowly. Refusing to get up yet, he nuzzles into Dan's curls, sighing quietly. He holds him tighter.

Dan doesn’t wake up for a while. It was around an hour after Phil had woken when he starts to wake up, rubbing his eyes.

Phil chuckles at how cute Dan looks rubbing his eyes. He yawns, having drifted between sleep and consciousness while he waited for Dan to wake. "Morning sunshine." Phil swipes his thumb over Dan's hip bone, not trying to start anything he's just feeling affectionate.

Dan smiles tiredly at Phil. “Good morning,” he says, yawning after. “Sleep well?”

"To be perfectly honest, no." Phil answers with a laugh. "We need to stop falling asleep on couches it's killing my back, but I like waking up to you. You're cute when you sleep."

Dan chuckles gently, blushing. “Well we’ll be sure to sleep in bed next time. And I’m not that cute when I sleep. I can move a /lot/.” He chuckled.

Phil laughs again. "You're not cute?" He tugs lightly at on of Dan's curls. "These beautiful curls? These aren't cute?" He pokes Dan's cheek. "That little dimple of yours. That isn't cute? And what about your cute sweater paws that you have sometimes? Face it baby, you're cute."

Dan blushes deeply and buries his face in Phil’s chest to hide his blushing face. “Thank you,” he says softly.

Phil continues tracking patterns into Dan's skin.  He brings his hand up the curve of Dan's hip, up his side, all the way up  to his cheek. He thumbs lightly at the freckles that seem to randomly pop up. He hums lightly, "We should get up soon."

Dan relaxes into Phil’s gentle touch and smiles to himself. “What time is it?” He asks, yawning quietly.

"Around ten." Phil says curling his finger around a lock of Dan's hair. He leans in to kiss him, but suddenly his phone goes off. He sighs and reaches for it. The caller ID say 'Stringbean' he declines the call. "Leave it to the guys in interrupt a moment." He laughs.

Dan chuckles gently and shakes his head. “Of course,” he jokes lightly and stretches slightly.

Begrudgingly Phil gets up. "Cereal? There might be some three year old pancake mix if you want." He laughs.  He stands completely naked, stretching.

Dan chuckles, blushing when he looks up to see Phil butt naked. “Cereal probably is the best bet,” he murmured and wraps the blanket around himself before standing.

Phil smiles and continues to the kitchen. He notices the blush on Dan's cheeks and wiggles his butt a little. "Enjoying the show lovely?" He pulls out two slightly dusty bowls, he rinses them out, quickly filling them with cereal and milk. He hands one to Dan while getting spoons.

Dan keep blushing and shakes his head. “You’re so silly.” He murmurs. He takes the bowl Phil passed to him, thanks him and starts to eat.

"I can't help it." Phil says around a mouthful of crunchy nut. "You make me say the cheesy-est things. I swear, before you I was never this cheesy or affectionate."

Dan chuckles gently and smiles. “Oops.” He says, continuing to eat. “Who says it’s a bad thing though?”

 

Phil finishes eating. "I suppose it isn't." He takes care of his bowl, returning to Dan's side soon. He comes up behind Dan and tugs at the edge of the blanket the Dan is wrapped in. "You know, it's kinda lonely... I'm stood here naked and you're fully covered."

Dan jumps at the sudden movement and blushes. “I feel attacked.” He jokes. He finishes his own cereal and cleans up.

Phil laughs lightly, then groans suddenly. "Ugh, I'm in desperate need of a shower."

“Me too.” Dan hums. “We could go shower?” He suggests shyly.

"You mean shower together? Scandalous." Phil laughs "Come on." he says and begins walking towards a hallway. He passes the bathroom in favor of the one that's connected to the master bedroom. "The shower in here is bigger." He explains.

Dan nods and follows Phil into the bathroom, looking around. “It’s so pretty.” He says softly.

 

Phil chuckles, "I'll have to pass the message along to my mum." The shower is big enough to fit four people and has a showerhead on either side. He opens the glass door and turns on the water. He bites his lip turning towards Dan. "You first."

Dan smiles gently and gets into the shower, stepping under the warm water.

Phil gets in after him. His hands find their way to Dan's hips. "Can I wash you? I promise to behave."

Dan chuckles lightly at Phil’s little comment. “If you want,” he says softly.

 

Phil grabs the soap and begins lathering Dan's skin he starts with his shoulders, massaging them lightly. He moves so he's standing behind him. He rubs over his shoulder blades, massaging lightly. He smirks, when he gets to Dan's hips and ass. He runs his hands over them lightly, before crouching down and turning Dan so that he's facing him again. He places a chaste kiss to the tip of his dick.

Dan relaxes while Phil lathers his body in soap, rubbing it in gently. His breath hitches quietly when Phil places the kiss, definitely not expecting it.

Phil smirks up at Dan when his break hitches. His hands continue down soaping his thighs and then his calves but he stays eye level with his boyfriends dick. "I did promise you head, yeah?" He says biting his lip. "Although I might have to break my promise to behave."

Dan blushes deeply and nods. “Well.. I mean I wouldn’t be against that.” He murmurs, biting his lip.

Phil slowly inches forward. He runs his tongue flatly over the head. Slowly he slides his lips over the head and down his cock. He feels Dan's length growing longer and chuckles with deep satisfaction.  He can't go all the way just yet so pulls off completely licking at the underside than back over the head.

Dan leans against the wall of the shower. He clenches his fists lightly as he lets out a chorus of moans. “Fuck,” he says under his breath.

Phil sinks down slowly, wrapping his hand around the part he can't reach. He hollow his cheeks sucking hard. He pulls off again. "Love the way you sound." He moves downward to suck on his balls. On of his hands reaches down and he starts stroking himself.

Dan arches his back slightly, squeezing his eyes shut. He curses under his breath as Phil continues, unintentionally biting his lip harshly.

Phil looks back up as he takes Dan's dick in his mouth all in one go. He bobs his head before pulling off again. "Don't hold back baby. Be as rough as you want." He says when he sees him biting his lip.

Dan nods quickly. “Okay,” he pants softly and runs a hand through his hair, looking down at Phil and blushing.

Phil bobs his head quickly, trying to draw Dan closer to climax. His own hand stoking himself in time with each bob. He groans around Dan's cock.

Dan eventually felt himself getting closer. He breathed out a “Close,” through moans, his hips bucking slightly.

Phil doesn't respond just continues sucking. Leaning back so that only the tip is in his mouth, he tongues at the slit, then sinks down to the base. His throat flutters a little but he manages. He begins bucking into his own hand hastily, his stokes becoming more erratic and sloppy.

Dan, after not too long, cums. He moans Phil’s name loudly as he climaxes, panting as he comes down from his high.

Phil lets out a small moan of his own both at the taste of Dan and as he finally cums. He swallows all of Dan's cum, licking at the slit to make sure he got it all. On slightly wobbly legs, Phil stands and pulls Dan into sloppy a kiss. "Fuck Dan..." is all he can manage through his post orgasm haze.

Dan kisses Phil back and sighs to himself. “That was amazing..” He says softly, looking at Phil.

Phil smirks, "Yea?" He says reaching for the shampoo. He washes his hair and body quickly. He shuts off the water and climbs out. He holds a towel out for Dan.

Dan nods. He washed his hair then gets out after Phil, wrapping the towel around his waist.

Phil's face suddenly breaks out in a huge grin. "So I packed enough clothes for the both of us, but its all my clothes." His backpack sets on the bed. In it are two hoodies, jeans, a sweater, a pair of sweatpants, a few T-shirts, and a couple pair of boxers. He pushes the bag over to Dan. "Pick what you want."

Dan chuckled. “Really couldn’t bring my own?” He asked, smiling fondly as he picked out one of Phil’s hoodies and some of the boxers. “Is there really only one pair of pants?” He laughed softly.

"I didn't think about it, but I'm not going to lie and say that I'm not happy about you wearing my clothes." Phil laughs along with Dan. "What no? There should be at least two." He grabs a shirt and the only pair of jeans.

Dan chuckles and nods. “I didn’t see the jeans.” He says and picks up the sweatpants, slipping them on and sighing happily to himself.

Phil's phone goes off in the living room again. He sighs and goes to retrieve it. There are two missed calls from String and one from Mike. "It's the guys." He tells Dan. "Can't I just have two days of a romantic get away with my boyfriend in peace?" He jokes.

Dan chuckles and shakes his head. “Just see what they want, then maybe they’ll leave us in peace.” He smiled gently.

"I guess I should." Phil says before dialing Strings number. "Finally Lester, where you been? I've been trying to get a hold of you." String welcomes. Phil smirks, glancing at Dan. "Busy." He replies shortly. "Gross keep it in your pant will ya?" Phil rolls his eyes. "What do you need String." "Tony got let out." String says in a quiet voice. Phil's expression darkens. "Those words better not have just come out of your mouth Ben or I swear to god I'll make you eat them." String pulls in a breath at the use of his real name. "Phil..." "No String, I thought this was finally taken care of." "I'm sorry Phil." Phil hangs up the phone.

Dan looks at Phil, head tilted to the side when he sees his expression change. “Phil what’s wrong?” He asks quietly when he puts he phone down.

"Tony got let out of jail." Phil answers. His resolve breaks and he shakes his head. "I thought this was finally over... I just want everyone to be safe, but people like Tony... All they want is to watch the world burn." He rubs at his eye and slides down the closest wall. "I don't know what to do baby, I don't know."

Dan sits down beside Phil and wraps an arm around him. “Hey, it’s okay..” He murmurs. “You’re strong enough, you can do this.. Why is he out?”

Phil leans his head on Dan's shoulder. "I don't know, String didn't say." He shakes his head. "I need to tell my mom, I hate to cut this short, but... "

Dan shakes his head. “It’s okay, you do what you need to do. I fully understand.. We can do this again another time, when it’s safe to.” He smiles gently.

Phil looks over and places a gentle kiss to Dan's cheek. "Thanks gorgeous." Phil stands up, offering Dan a hand. "We should get going."

Dan takes Phil’s hand and pulls himself up. “Okay,” he smiles gently and gets their bags from the bedroom.

Phil puts on his boots and grabs the other hoodie, cursing himself for forgetting his leather jacket. "Other than the buns and milk, the food should be fine to leave here." He opens the front door. "You ready?"

Dan nods and gets his shoes on. He makes for the door and walks out, waiting for Phil before taking his hand to walk to the bike.

Phil follows routine, getting his helmet and starting the bike. He gets on first. Once Dan climbs on Phil backs out and takes the 30 minute drive to his house.

Dan rests his head on Phil’s shoulder as they drive. Eventually they arrive and Dan gets off the bike, putting his helmet down.

Phil gets off the bike, reaching for Dan's hand. As they approach the door Phil notices that the door is ajar, the door handle is busted. Phil stands tall and his expression is cold. His voice has an edge to it, even as a whisper. "Go wait near the road, if anything happens call the police." He lets go of Dan's hand and pushes the door open.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorta graphic, violence, sorry its so short

Dan looks at Phil, clearly very worried. “O-okay..” He says quietly and runs off to the edge of the road, looking forward toward the house still.

Phil steps into the house quietly, reaching for the knife that he knows is kept above to coat rack. He steps lightly on the wooden floor, but it doesn't stop a long creek from rising through the cracks. There's a scuffle in the kitchen and the voice of Phil's mother calls out, "Phil!" followed by a painful yelp.  Phil steps around the wall and is now in the doorway of the kitchen. The scene he is met with nearly brings him to his knees. His mothers hands are bound together, her face is beaten and bruised and the telltale sign of tear tracks stain her face. Tony has her in his grasp, a gun pressed to her head. "Tony." Phil's voice is like venom, "Let. Her. Go." Tony's own voice is humorous and light, with a dangerous edge to it. "Phil, so nice of you to join us. We were just discussing dinner ideas." He laughs darkly. "I was thinking your head on a platter. After I blow the damn thing off your shoulders."

Dan hears the yelp from Phil’s mum and quickly reaches for his phone. He nears toward the front door so he can try hear what’s going on. When he hears Tony’s voice he immediately dials 991, getting ready to call as soon as he gets the right timing.

Phil sighs. "Tony, lets just talk about this. Your beef is with me, not her, just let her go and we can settle this." He tries to reason, but Tony's grin only grew wider. "Where's the fun in that? You know the rules, an eye for an eye. Your precious father broke my mothers heart and now I'll break yours." He trains the gun on Phil. "Even think about moving and I'll shoot and when I'm done with you, I'll kill your little flower princess too. Don't think I don't know he's here." Phil can feel his adrenaline rising and his anger growing. He lunges for Tony, knocking him to the ground. He lost his grip on the knife. His mother falls out of Tony's grasp, but she hits her head on the side of the cabinet. Phil does have time to check on her because he busy wrestling for the gun. Phil gets a good hit to Tony's face before Tony knees him in the ribs. He lets out a gasp and a cough. Tony takes the opportunity to flip them around. His hands scramble for the gun and It's once again trained on Phil. Phil bucks up thrashing against Tony, his hand comes up to push the gun away, but the trigger has already been pulled.

Dan calls the police in a huge panic the minute he hears everything become too much. He starts to panic, tears uncontrollably streaming down his face. He faces his fear and runs inside, desperately looking around to find out what happened and where.

Phil closes his eyes, thinking death is a lot less painful then you'd imagine. Thinking of Dan's smile and his mothers laugh. There's a weight on his chest, but his brain is hazy. Until his suddenly pulled out of his hazy by a menacing cackle. His eyes blink open and he realizes that it was not he who was shot. Tony's head is thrown back and his body shakes with the force of his laughter. Tony seems to be without injury and it finally clicks with him why Tony is laughing. He's consumed with fear, "No, no no no no!" He looks over at his mum to see her unconscious on the ground, in a pool of blood. He barely registers that Dan is now in the room, he completely lost to a blinding rage. He pushes upward, causing Tony to fall back, interrupting his fit of laughter. He slams Tony's head against the ground, over and over. He grasps the collar of his shirt with his left hand, his right hand collides with Tony's face, repeatedly.

Dan almost screams when he sees the state Phil’s mum was in. He panics and runs back out, calling the ambulance this time.  
The police are here in no time and Dan sits outside the house. His knees are pulled up to his chest and he hides his face in his knees, trying to calm himself down.

 

Phil is surrounded by policemen. It takes three of them to pull him off of Tony. The paramedics come in to take Phil's mom to the hospital. Phil is handcuffed and brought out to the front yard for a once over. Tony is also handcuffed, but should be taken to the hospital. One of the police officers approached Dan. "Are you the one who called?" He asks.

Dan stands up quickly and looks at Phil, startled. “Y-yes.. What’s happening.. Why is he in cuffs?” He asks quickly, motioning over to Phil. “H-he only was defending himself..”

"Considering he gave the other boy quite the beating, it's just a precaution. We need to ask you a few questions about what happened here." The police man explains. "Can you tell me your name and confirm the other boys names?"

Phil jerks up at Dan's distressed tone, his eyes are fixed on him in an instant. "It's okay love. Not my first time." He tries to smile, but it doesn't quite reach his eyes.

Dan widens his eyes, folding his arms. He looks at Phil and frowns, sighing quietly. He turns back to the police officer. “My names Dan Howell, over there is Phil Lester and Tony. I don’t remember his last name.” He mumbles.

The policeman writes down the names on his report paper. "And who are you associated with? If you can describe what you saw or heard tonight."

Dan blinks a few times. “Associated with? Phil. I heard a yell come from his mum, then a lot of it was blurry. I went in eventually, she was bleeding out, Tony shot her. Phil just tried defending himself. All I heard was a lot of yelling. Tony was threatening to kill him at some point..” He trails on.

The officer continues writing things down. He hands Dan a sheet of paper, "Please write your name and contact info in case we have any further questions." He turns away from Dan then and walk over to Phil. "I understand you're Philip Lester?" "Yes." Phil replies dully. "Can you tell me what happened here tonight?" Phil nods. "I got a call from one of my guys saying that Tony was let out of jail. I drove here to warn my mom and let her know that that scum was on the loose again. I got here and the door was busted open. I told Dan to call the cops and went inside. Tony had my mum with a gun pointed to her head. I lunged after him and we fought for a while and.... I... I don't know.. He pulled the trigger and my mum..." Phil has tears in his eyes. "That's...when she was shot." The officer writes down every word. "Louis!" he calls to another officer, "Come get these handcuffs off him."

Dan writes everything down and passes it back to the police officer when he’s done.   
The next minute, Phil’s handcuffs are off. Dan goes over to him and hugs him tightly, burying his face in his neck.

Phil's arms circle around Dan's waist and he hold him tightly. His eyes still sting with tears as he speaks. "Love, I'm so sorry you got dragged into all of this." His voice breaks. "Dan... I'm so sorry."

Dan shakes his head. “No, it’s okay.” He said quietly. “It is in no way you’re fault. It’s Tony’s. He did all of this. He’s the reason. Please don’t apologise.”

"I'm dangerous, this is the second time police have been involved since we've been together." Phil continues, stroking a hand up and down Dan's back. "I can't... You can't get hurt too, I couldn't live with myself. Hell I can't right now." He suddenly lets go and looks Dan in the eye. "I think we need to spend some time apart."

Dan feels himself tear up, he couldn’t go without Phil. He just couldn’t. “Wh-what..? No..” He said quietly, refusing to make eye contact. “You can’t do this..” He murmured.

"Dan, he had a gun pointed at my head. What would have happened if I hadn't lunged when I did? My mum is hurt and in the hospital. I'd die before I let it happen to anyone else." Noting the tears in Dan's eyes, Phil takes a step toward him, a hand reaching out. "Don't cry love..."

Dan took a deep breath. “I just.. I don’t know what I’ll do without you.” He said quietly. “If we have to.. Then I guess I’m saying all this for no reason..”

"Just for a few days, in case any of Tony's gang is still after me. I can't risk you getting hurt." Phil says. He reaches out a hand to hold Dan's cheek. "Just for few days."

Dan nods slowly and looks down at the ground. Anything could happen in a few days. “O-okay..” He says quietly and bites his lip anxiously.

Phil sighs, "I'd offer to stay at least tonight with you, but I need to be up at the hospital." He looks over as they put Tony in a police car. The rest of the police begin leaving, apparently done. "I'll take you home..."

Dan nods and shoves his hands in his pockets, taking a deep breath. “I-I can walk.. You go to the hospital..”

"No, I wanna make sure you get there safely." Phil says, beginning to walk towards his motorcycle. He grabs both their helmets reluctantly. He hands Dan his, then climbs on.

Phil drives the short distance to Dan's house slowly, trying to buy them a little time. He wants more than anything to jist stay with Dan, but it's safer this way. All too soon they reach Dan's house. Phil pulls in and shuts off his bike for a minute. He pulls off his own helmet.

Dan tries to savour this time, not wanting to have to let go. He gets off the bike when they arrive and takes off his helmet, putting it away for a while. He frowns to himself and looks down.

 

"Hey." Phil says softly. "I love you." He turns around slightly so he can press a kiss to Dan's cheek, it's all he can manage with the awkward angle he's at.

Dan smiles faintly at Phil and sighs. “i love you too, Phil.” He says quietly then turns to walk inside, giving Phil one more smile. “See you later..”

"Later, I'll call you." Phil says before putting his helmet back on and backing out of the driveway. He speeds off towards the hospital. He's there in record time. They make him wait in the waiting room for two hours. His mother was shot in the right shoulder and may have a concussion. Phil calls Dan to tell him as much, but the conversation is short. Eventually she's out of surgery and Phil is allowed to visit her. He cries a little when he sees her. He head is bandaged and her arm is covered in thick gauge and bandages. "Mum..." is all he can muster through the tears. She pats the bed, "It's okay dear, I'm okay." "I can't apologize enough, I should have been there to protect you." She shakes her head. "Don't guilt yourself, you can't stop everything from happening, you can't control everything."

Dan gets inside and goes straight up to his bedroom. It’s been so long since he’s been there as he’s stayed at Phil’s so much. He wishes Phil the best of luck and hopes his mum is okay. He doesn’t really do much for the rest of the day, sitting idle in bed and thinking.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Foul use of the word queer, bullying, but nothing too bad

Jimmy is a jock, star player of the football team. He's tall and can bench press more that 100 pounds. For the past three days he's had his eyes on Phil Lester's flower boy. He's in luck because first period just started and flower boy is making his way to his next class. He crowds his space. "Hey Danny." He greets in sarcastic kindness. "Where's your body guard?"

 

Dan had spent the past three days alone. He went to school alone, spent his time on his own and went home alone. It was extremely different without Phil, he was scared.  
When Jimmy blocked him from walking to his first period class, he panicked a little, trying not to show it. “N-not here..” He replied quietly. “And he’s not my body guard.. He’s my boyfriend.”

Jimmy laughs maliciously. "Like Phil Lester would want anything more with you than a good fuck. I bet you think he /loves/ you." Jimmy shoves Dan against the lockers. "Well, where is he then?"

“Wh-what?” Dan stutters before gasping as he’s pushed against the lockers. “H-home.. With his m-mum.” He murmurs, panicking more now.

"So he isn't here to save your ass." Jimmy laughs again. "I bet your twink ass is loud in bed huh? You're all timid and quiet but in bed you moan like a whore." He pulls Dan towards a supply closet.

Dan gasps and shakes his head. “N-no.. What are you doing?” He asks, voice shaking. “Please stop.” He says, though his voice holds no authority.

Mike is suddenly there, pulling Dan out of Jimmy's grasp. "What the fuck do you think you're doing? You realize he's Lester's don't you? Unless you want your teeth ripped out I suggest you back the fuck off." Although Mike isn't as tall as Phil his build is slightly bigger and he has a short temper. Jimmy glares at Mike. "What do you care /Mikey/?" Mike growls, "If you know what's good for you, you'll back off." Mike slams his fist into the wall of lockers, startling other in the hallway. Jimmy continues his glare. "Whatever, bet he isn't any good anyway." Jimmy storms off. Mike turns to Dan. "You alright twinkletoes?"

Dan wraps his arms around himself and looks down, extremely shaken and scared. To Mikes question he just nods shyly, not saying a word at all.

Mike nods, "I'll walk you to class." Mike begins walking. "Jimmy is a pigheaded jerk, don't let him get to you." Once they reach Dan's class Mike turns back to Dan. "You sure you okay?"

Dan listens to Mike. He really wants to thank him, but he can’t muster up any words. They arrive to Dan's class and Dan nods once more when Mike asks if he’s okay, he’s still quite shaken though.

 

"Alright." Mike says. "Phil will pick you up after school. He told me to tell you." and with that Mike leaves.

Dan smiles faintly as a thank you then walks into class. He sits by the window and loses himself in thought. He hasn’t been this shaken from something that happened to him personally since he was in his old school and he knew this is the beginning of the worst. He’s ready to build up walls again.

Phil wait outside after school lets out. He stands there clad in black jeans, a white T-shirt, and his leather jacket. He smiles wide when he sees Dan.

Dan walks out, hands in pockets and gaze anywhere but straight forward. He notices Phil easily and smiles lightly to himself, walking right over to him.

Phil picks Dan up in a hug once he's close enough. "God, I missed you." He sets Dan down gently. Placing a quick kiss on his lips.

Dan hugs Phil back tightly, just needing the comfort. He smiles slightly and takes Phil’s hand, chewing lightly on his lip. He’s not ready to talk again, it’s going to take a while.

"Dan?" Phil questions. "What's wrong? If it's about the few days apart I'm sorry. I just wanted to keep you safe." Phil frowns.

Dan shakes his head and looks down. ‘It’s not.’ He signs. It’s been so long since he communicated like that.. But he just can’t bring himself to speak.

Phil puts a hand under Dan's chin, trying to get him to look him in the eyes. "Tell me what's wrong, please." He says gently.

Dan shakes his head. ‘Later.’ He signs. To anyone, something like that wouldn’t phase them too long, but Dan was way too sensitive to let go.

"Okay." Phil says then reaches for his helmet. "Lets get out of here." He starts his bike and revs the engine.

Dan nods and takes his helmet, placing it on his head and getting on the bike. He wraps his arms around Phil’s waist and by then they’re out of there.

Phil goes to his house because he isn't quite sure where else to. His mum is propped up on the couch when they enter. Phil lets her know they're there and heads up to his room, Dan in tow.

Dan sits on Phil's bed when they arrive and sighed very quietly, chewing his lip anxiously.

Phil closes the door behind him. He steps in front of Dan and squats down, his hand resting on Dan's knee in a comforting gesture. "Please, tell me what's wrong."

Dan looks down and sighs. ‘It was Jimmy. He called me names and tried taking me into a supply closet. I don’t know what he was planning.’

Phil's gentle expression turns to one of anger. "He did what?! That fucking weasel. Why didn't you time me at the school, I would have cracked his skull open for even looking in your general direction." Phil growls. "I know what he was planning, he sneaks in the supply closet with the cheerleaders to get off." He grows angrier with each word. "I'll break his arm for touching you." He calms slightly. "Is he why you aren't speaking?"

Dan nods quickly. ‘He said that you only want me for the sex and that you don’t really love me. Mike stopped him just before he got to close the door of the room.’

Phil stops completely. He looks up at Dan from his position. His voice is gentle, but firm. "No baby, never. You mean so much more to me. I love you, god I love you so much Dan it hurts. These past few days have been hell without you." He stands back up and pulls Dan up with him. He wraps his arms around his waist tightly.

Dan wraps his arms around Phil’s neck and hugs him back tightly. He still stays quiet, burying his face in Phil’s shoulder and closing his eyes.

Phil pull back from the hug a bit. "You know what we haven't done?" A mischievous smile plays on his lips.

Dan looks at Phil, an eyebrow raised and a light blush on his cheeks. ‘What?’

"I haven't taken you on a proper date." Phil answers. He rests a hand on Dan's cheek, his thumb stoking it lightly. "Will you go on a date with me?"

Dan blushes deeply and nods, smiling. ‘Of course I will.’ He signs gladly.

Phil grins. "Do you want to go tonight? I know it's short notice." He chuckles a little. "We can go anywhere you want."

Dan nods. ‘Anywhere, I don’t mind’ he smiles softly.

 

*****

 

Phil brought them to a quaint little hometown diner called The Sidestreet Café. It was quiet and not many people were there. The entire thing looked to have popped out of an american 80's film and Phil said as much to Dan as they stepped inside. They were greeted by a nice, older woman, named Carol. "What can I getcha boys?"

Dan looks up at the diner in awe, smiling at the cute decor. When they enter, he looks at the woman and smiles gently. He shrugs a little and looks at Phil.

"Can we get two burgers with fries please? And two milk shakes for dessert?" Phil asks the woman, hoping Dan is okay with his choices. Carol nods writing down the order. "Of course." she smiles. "It'll be out soon." and with one final smile she walks away. "I hope you like it, when I was a kid I used to beg to come to this place, it was my absolute favorite." He laughs lightly.

Dan smiles and nods. ‘It seems like a lovely place, and the staff also seem lovely too.’ He signs and sighs happily.

"After this do you want to go to the cinema? There's one not too far from here." Phil asks. Before Dan has a chance to answer, Jimmy walks into the restaurant with a couple other guys and a few cheerleaders. The laugher emitting from the group suddenly dies off and the group approaches the table. "Look-y here fellas, apparently flower boy won't put out unless you show him a good time." Jimmy laughs at his joke, the rest following suit. "Never thought you'd spend a dime on a slut like him Lester." Phil chuckles darkly, rising from his chair slowly. "Jimmy Jimmy Jimmy, how you been? The football team doing well?" Phil says sweetly. Suddenly Phil grabs Jimmy by the arm, twists it and slams him down on the table. Phil is one move away from breaking his arm. Jimmy whimpers. "Because it would be just tragic if the star player suddenly broke his arm." Phil continues. "Apologize, now." Jimmy lets out a pitiful laugh. "Like I'd apologize to that queer." Phil put more pressure on Jimmy's arm and he yelps. "In case you haven't noticed, that queer, happens to be my boyfriend fucker. Now apologize, I won't ask again." Phil growls. Apology after apology tumble out of Jimmy's mouth. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Please, let me go Lester, it won't happen again. I'm sorry, honest." Phil shoves him to the ground.

Dan watched silently, chewing anxiously on his bottom lip. He shakes his head at what Jimmy says before Phil has him apologise. When he finally apologises, he just nods and looks at Phil. ‘Thank you.’ He signs discreetly.

Phil nods at Dan, the looks back at Jimmy with a glare. He's about to tell Jimmy to piss off, but the manager comes over and tells them to all get out. Phil looks apologetically over at Carol. "I'm sorry to cause a ruckus." He gets out a twenty to pay for the meal that he and Dan now can't eat. He holds a hand out to Dan. "You coming love?"

Dan takes Phil’s hand and nods as a way to say ‘I am’. He walks out with Phil and when they’re outside he turns to look at him. ‘Thank you for that.. You didn’t have to, but I really appreciate it.’

"Of course I did. You're my boyfriend and I'm not going to let some pigheaded douchebag talk to you like that." Phil replies. He brings a hand up to rest on Dan's cheek. "I'm sorry I wasn't there the first time. I hate that it went so far as for you to stop speaking again."

Dan shakes his head slowly. ‘It’s okay.’ He signs. ‘You might think I’m being overdramatic.. I’m just so sensitive and, well, yeah,’

I don't think your being over dramatic." Phil disagrees. "You've worked so hard to use your voice and I'm so proud of you. It's okay for you to put those walls back up when someone hurts you. You're still brave." He leans in to place a sweet kiss to Dan's lips. "There's a food truck down the street its not as good, but if you want..." He trails off.

Dan nodded and smiled faintly. ‘Thank you,’ he signed. ‘And yes, that sounds good’ he added, nodding as he squeezed Phil’s hand gently.

Phil leads them down the street to a Taco Truck that serves your food per request. Phil ordered two burritos, payed, and handed one to Dan. There's a picnic table near the truck and Phil sits down.

Dan takes it from Phil, smiling as a thanking gesture. He sits opposite Phil at the table and starts to eat happily.

Phil eats quietly, enjoying the comfortable silence between them. After he finishes eating he speaks up. "Do you want to go watch a movie?"

Dan finished eating too and looks over at Phil. He nods in reply and smiles. ‘Sounds lovely.’ He signs.

Phil smiles. "Let me make a phone call real quick." He steps away to make the call and comes back a few minutes later. "C'mon, we're going to the clearing." he says grinning.

Dan nods slowly, tilting his head a little. When Phil’s back he stands and raises an eyebrow. ‘Why?’ He signs questioningly.

"Because, gorgeous, Mike is going to bring a sheet and a projector and set it up for us. So we can avoid douchebags like Jimmy." Phil replies as the walk to the parking lot. He starts the bike and puts his helmet on.

Dan smiles gently and nods. ‘That sounds lovely.’ He signs and gets onto the bike after he puts on his helmet.

Before long, Phil is pulling into the clearing. The sun has finally set and the fairy lights from before are all set up again. Phil shuts off the engine and removes his helmet. "I really do owe the guys a gift basket or something for all the work they do." he laughs. A white sheet hung from a makeshift clothes like, made of two thin poles stuck in the ground and wire string. A blanket was spread out in front of it and a few pillows. A case of beer sat in the middle.

Dan smiles and looks around in awe at the scenery. ‘It’s so pretty.’ He signs, smiling fondly. ‘They are amazing.’ He adds.

"You can sit." Phil says, then walks over the the projector to put a movie in. After that he moves over to the literal pile of pillows and blankets he settles down and opens a beer for each of them.

Dan sits down on the pillows and sighs softly. He take one of the beers from Phil, thanks him silently then sips it slowly, eyes on the movie that’s projecting on the sheet.

Phil finishes his beer before setting the bottle down and moving the rest his head in Dan's lap. One of his hands finds it's way to Dan's. He wouldn't admit to it, but he hadn't gotten much sleep the past few nights, in worry over his mother and not having Dan next to him. He'd gotten used to having him in his bed. Before he knows it he's falling asleep in the middle of the movie, basking in the comfort of just being with Dan.

Dan squeezes Phil’s hand lovingly and watches the movie. Eventually, he hears Phil feel asleep. He looks down and smiles softly, sighing. He looks back up at the screen and watches as the movie continues.

Phil sleeps until the end of the movie, cuddling into Dan's stomach. Light snores fall from his lips.

Dan kisses Phil’s forehead lightly as he looks down at his boyfriend. He can’t help but think about how lucky he is to have him.

Phil eventually begins to stir, waking up slowly. He hum against Dan's stomach, before looking up. "Sorry babe, I guess I feel asleep. So much for a perfect date." He joke lightly.

Dan looks down at Phil and chuckles softly. “Hey I don’t mind, you seemed like you needed it.” He smiled gently.

Phil smiles up at Dan. "You know what you are?" He asks leaving little kisses against Dan's belly. He the kisses up the middle of his chest, ligers up his neck and ends with one on his cheek.

Dan tilted his head and shrugs. “What?” He questions, blushing as Phil kisses him.

"You're so. Goddamn. Kissable." Phil says, every pause is another kiss. The hand that isn't holding Dan's rests on Dan's jaw, Phil's thumb pulling at his bottom lip gently. He watches it ping back into place when he lets it go. He leans in slowly, connecting their lips.

Dan blushes deeply and smiles, shaking his head fondly. He kisses Phil back, lovingly. He’s missed all these kinds of contact and it feels good to be able to do it again.

Phil starts out with short, closed mouth kisses and gradually intensifies them. He pulls Dan's bottom lip between his own and sucks on it for a second. He lets go of Dan's hand in favor of grasping a handful of Dan's curls and tilting his head slightly for better access. Without asking his begins exploring Dan's mouth.

Dan blushes at all the sudden deeper kisses but follows along with them. He closes his eyes and lets Phil have the access he wants.

Phil breaks the kiss, his eyes are darker and him breathing is heavier. He leans back slowly, hoping Dan will follow the movement. He removes his hand from Dan's face, settling it on his hip.

Dan smiles and follows Phil’s movements, placing a hand on Phil’s shoulder gently.

Phil connect their lips one last time. He lazily explores Dan's mouth again. He pulls away to start trailing kisses along Dan's neck and collarbones. He nips and bites and laves at the skin. Causing a few marks to show up.

Dan bites his bottom lip when Phil movies down to his neck, letting out muffled noises and occasionally moans.

"Here." Phil murmurs tugging Dan's leg half way across his stomach, giving Dan the chance to decide not to.

Dan did it, he moves his leg so he’s straddling Phil and bites his lip.

Phil's hands settle on Dan's waist and he smiles up at him. "Look at you gorgeous, like you were meant to be up there." His thumb finds its way up his shirt and strokes at Dan's hipbone. He sits up a bit to continue leaving marks on Dan's neck.

Dan blushes and smiles gently, whispering a small “Thank you.” Before biting his lip again as Phil kisses his neck, which is pretty sensitive.

Phil rocks his hips up in a slow motion before groaning and laying back down with a sigh. "We have to stop soon."

Dan moans softly when Phil moved his hips upwards. He sighs gently and rolls off Phil, cuddling into his side. “Mhm.”

"We should leave soon it's getting late." Phil says wrapping an arm around Dan, pressing one last kiss to his forehead.

Dan smirks softly and nods. He traces circles on Phil’s chest gently and sighs happily.

"Do you want to stay at mine? We can stop and get some of your things." Phil sighs lightly relaxing, as Dan traces the circles on his chest.

Dan nods slowly in reply, just staying quiet once more. He continues circling, yawning a little.

Phil lets out a yawn of his own. "Lets get going yea?" He releases Dan and stretches lightly. He stands up offering Dan a hand.

Dan nods and yawns again. He takes Phil’s hand and pulls himself up, stretching once he stood.

Phil makes his way to his bike slowly, leaving the pillows and blankets for the others to take care of. "Come on lovely, lets go home." His bike jolts alive underneath him and he puts his helmet on, waiting for Dan.

Dan nods and gets on the helmet once they arrive to the bike. He gets onto it and wraps his arms around Phil.

Phil doesn't drive as fast. Taking it slow and just enjoying the ride. Eventually they make it to Phil's house. Phil climbs off after Dan, taking his helmet inside.


	21. Chapter 21

"If my mum is still up you can say hi if you want." Phil says to Dan while taking off his jacket and shoes after stepping inside. 

Dan nods and takes his stuff off too. “How is she doing?” He asks softly, putting it all to the side.

"Better, they gave her some pain meds and this have been helping. She can't do a whole lot with her right arm, but she's managing she says." Phil answers before leading them to the living room. His mum is softly snoring on the couch her right arm in a sling, cradled against her chest. Phil smiles softly. He shakes her left shoulder lightly. "Mum," He whispers. "Mum wake up, Dan's here." Kathrine wakes up suddenly. "Oh dear, I must have dosed off." Her voice is quiet. "Well, how your date then? Was he a gentleman Daniel? You can tell me if he wasn't." She questions.

 

Dan smiles gently when Phil’s mum wakes up. He listens to her speak before replying. “It was amazing, he was definitely a gentleman.” He nods. “How are you anyway?” He asks softly.

"Good good." Kath covers her mouth while she yawns. "I'm alright, just sore. Glad to have a couple weeks off work at least. How are you dear, eating enough?"

Dan smiles and nods. “I’m doing well, thank you very much.” He says softly. “Glad to know you’re doing better.”

"Thank you dear." Kath yawns again. "The medication they have me on makes me sleepy. I'm off to bed boys." She hugs Phil and then Dan. "Goodnight both of you two."

Dan smiles and nods. “Goodnight.” He says softly and turns to look at Phil.

"Goodnight mum." Phil responds. He smiles at Dan when he turns to him. "Lets go up stairs." He says before leading the way to his room.

Dan nods and follows Phil upstairs, yawning softly. He lays on the bed immediately when they get into Phil’s room.

Phil closes the door and removes his shirt, used to sleeping with it off. He grabs a pair of pajama pants and motions to Dan. "Are any of yours here or do you need a pair of mine?"

“I think I still have some here.” Dan replies and stands up, taking off his shirt and looking around. He finds a pair of his pants and changed into them.

Phil changes into his quickly before climbing into bed. He wait for Dan with open arms so he can cuddle him.

Dan looks over at Phil. He smiles and lays on the bed, shuffling into Phils arms.

Phil hold Dan gently, kissing his shoulder lightly. He pulls the covers up and around them. "I love you, never doubt that."

Dan smiles softly up at Phil, cuddling into him more if possible. “I love you too, forever and ever.”

"Night babe." Phil says before slowly falling asleep.

“Good night,” Dan murmured quietly and slowly drifted off to sleep.

 

***

 

Phil feels like its only been a few minutes that he's been asleep, when suddenly his alarm is going off. He turns it off sighing, not quite ready to get up yet. He smiles at the boy still wrapped in his arms. He hums as an idea pops into his head. He starts at Dan's shoulder and begins trailing kiss all the way up his neck to his cheek, careful of his morning breath. "Dan, baby, time to get up. Yea?"

Dan opens his eyes for a moment before closing them again, curling up more. “Don’t wanna,” he says quietly and yawns, shaking his head.  
Phil chuckles softly, finding Dan's unwillingness cute. "As much as I'd love to stay in bed with you all day, you gotta get up. We have school." He let out one last yawn. He trails a hand up Dan's side. "C'mon babe."

Dan whines and rolls over, pressing his face into a pillow. “Do I have to?” He mumbles into the pillow.

"Yes you do." Phil replies stealing the covers. "C'mon love, if you get up now, I'll reward you tonight." He leans closer to Dan and whispers in his ear. "Or I'll whisk you away during third period and give you a blow job." He sucks on his ear lobe gently. "C'mon baby."

Dan blushes deeply and bites his lip. He slowly rises, rubbing his tired eyes. “I guess I can make an exception this once..” He murmurs and smiles at Phil.

Phil hums in response. He goes about pick different clothes off the floor and sniffing the to see of their clean or not. He settles on a thick black button up that he rolls the sleeves up to show off his muscles. "I'm gonna take a quick shower, join me?"

Dan gets up slowly and yawns. “Sure, why not?” He smiles and makes his way to the bathroom with Phil.

Phil turns on the water and begins undressing. He looks Dan up and down, appreciating his boyfriend. He winks at him before he climbs in first, making room for Dan to climb in.

Dan blushes when he sees Phil looking him up at down. He bites his lip a little and shakes his head fondly. He gets into the shower after Phil and sighs happily.

Phil washes up quickly. "If we hand time I'd reward you right now, but I don't think my mum would appreciate us being late just because I can't keep my hands off you." Once he's finished he hand the shampoo over to Dan. He rinses off and gets out.

Dan blushes and chuckles softly. “I get it.” He says. He washes himself and gets out not long after Phil. He gets a towel and dries himself down.

Phil dries off quickly, walking to his room with a towel wrapped around his waist. He dresses in black jeans, a light grey T-shirt and his leather jacket. He sits on the bed to wait for Dan.

Dan walks in after Phil and looks around. He picks out one of Phils shirts and his own jeans then turns to Phil, smiling.

Phil hums in appreciation. "I think my clothes look good on you." He stands and take the few steps towards Dan. His hands settle on Dan's hips. "Ready to go?" He asks reluctantly. Really he'd rather stay in bed with his boyfriend, but he's already missed a lot and graduation is soon.

 

***

Two months later

 

Phil pulls away from the kiss a laugh. "Okay okay, as much as I'd love to stay in here all morning and kiss you, we're gonna be late." He's currently half dressed in a white button up with the top two buttons undone, black dress pants, and a pair of dress shoes that his mum bought him.

Dan smiles and giggles. “Awh, but okay.” He says. He’s wearing a black long sleeved shirt with the sleeves pushed up and black skinny dress pants and a pair of shoes. He pecks Phils lips one more time.

Phil finishes getting dressed, topping the look off with a black tie. He stands back. "How do I look?" he says with smirk.

Dan puts his hands into his front pockets and gives Phil a once over. “Hot.” He breaths and smiles.  
Phil laughs, "Well you don't look so bad yourself gorgeous." He fidgets with his hair one last time. "Alright lets get out of here." He leads them down the stairs and to the front yard where his mum stops them. "Oh no, you boys aren't leaving until I get a picture." Kath is doing much better in the two months that it's been since the incident with Tony. Phil laughs and puts his arm around Dan, a genuine smile on his face.

Dan blushes and smiles. He makes sure his hair is okay before he follows Phil downstairs. He turns to see Kath as she speaks and giggles, nodding. He leans into Phil just a little and smiles happily.

Kath snaps a few photos before Mike pulls up in his car. He's dressed in a dark blue button up with the sleeves rolled up and similar pants to Phil's. String climbs out of the passenger seat dressed fully, he even had on a suit jacket. Phil laughs. "String, you look like your mum dressed you." "So what if she did? Least I look better than you." String fires back. "Alright boys, stop your insults, you both look great. Now get over here you two and take a picture with Dan and Phil for me." Kath interrupts. "Not as handsome as twinkletoes over there." Mike cuts in at the same time that String utters, "Yes ma'am." before clapping a hand on Phil's shoulder. Mike stands next to Sting, wrapping an arm around him. Phil just shake his head. "Don't you have your own boyfriend to call handsome?" Mike laughs, kissing String on the cheek. "Yea." He whispers. And Kath manages to capture the moment perfectly. She takes a few more then shoes them off. "Hurry up or you'll be late." she says.

Dan chuckles and smiles as the others gather in for the photo. He keeps his hand in Phils as the photos are taken, smiling. Once they’re done he waves at Kath and smiles at Phil. “Let’s go.” He beams.

They had previously decided to all pile in Mike's car so as not to ruin their attire on the way to graduation. Kath is following behind in her car. Phil hold the door open for Dan before climbing in himself. "You nervous?" Phil whispers to Dan.

Dan gets in after Phil opens the door and sits down, holding Phils hand once again as they sit down. “A bit, yeah.” He admits softly.

"Me too." Phil laughs lightly. "It'll be alright though, the whole gang is coming to watch us graduate." The rest of the ride to the high school is quiet. They park near the front so they don't have far to walk. The graduation is set up in the football field. A large stage set in the center, with rows of seats in front for the graduates to sit in before they get their diplomas. It is seated in alphabetical order so they all have to separate. Phil plants a kiss on Dan's cheek. "I'll see you afterwards alright?"

Dan nods and gives Phil a tight but loving hug before waving. “See you afterwards.” He said softly before going to find his seat around a bunch of people he rarely spoke to.

The ceremony is like most others. The valedictorian gave a speech about life and how it shouldn't be squandered. The class speakers gave equally long and boring speeches. Finally they begin the walk to the stage. Phil accepts his and maybe he tears up a little. He wishes his father could be here to see him now. After the ceremony Phil looks for Dan in the crowd of newly graduated fools. When he finds him he hugs him. Lifting him up off the ground. "We did it gorgeous." He laughs.

Dan hugs Phil tightly and lovingly, feeling overly happy with himself and for Phil. “We did it!” He beams. “We really did it.” He says, almost in disbelief.

Phil set Dan down. "Baby, I'm so proud of you. You've come so far since I first met you." He means it. Dan has grown so much and he doesn't think he could be where he is without him. He changed too and he couldn't be happier. "Lets go find Mike and String and get the hell out of here, yea?"

Dan blushes deeply and smiles to himself. “I’m proud of you too.” He says softly before nodding. “Let’s do that.” He smiles. “Time to get out.”

Phil spots Mike and String across the field and begins leading him and Dan towards them. He smiles, "We did it boys." "Yea we did, now lets get the hell out of here." Mike laughs. Once again they pile in Mike's car. "So where are we going?" String says from the passenger seat. "I don't know." Phil answers. He turns to Dan. "Where do you want to go?" it's a simple question, but he means a lot more. Where do they go from here? What now? They've been through a life time a chaos, yet they still have their entire lives ahead of them.

High school had felt like an eternity for Dan with everything that’s happened over the years. He’d also developed so much over time and if he was honest, that was all due to Phil. He looked at Phil when he snapped out his daze. “I have no idea.” He said softly, he didn’t. Now high school was over, a whole new door had opened, but none of them knew where that door lead, yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have so many words and so little time. I absolutely loved writing this fic, its been tough, but completely worth it. I hope you guys have enjoyed it as much as Martha and I have. Thank you so so much for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any questions or comments my tumblr is @numberonephanboy.  
> Thanks for reading bros :)


End file.
